Star Fox: The End
by FoxRocks
Summary: In a time of destruction and depression, it seems as if Lylat is going to come to an abrupt, horrible end. The story mainly focuses around Fox and Krystal's relationship, as well the new conflicts in Lylat; please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Star Fox: The End Prologue**

In a time of misery and pain for every creature in Lylat, this story demonstrates a horrible fate that will seal the well-known galaxy to many Star Fox fans, focusing primarily around the relationship between Fox and Krystal. This story does not continue my other two stories, which don't even lead to Star Fox: Command. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Corneria. The capital planet of Lylat. Only soon to be a miserable wasteland… Nothing well ever came out of the devastation upon Star Fox after Krystal's turn to Star Wolf. Nothing would ever be the same. It was as if the turning events were to be… The whole situation was entirely unethical and horrible. It was the end. The end of a once amazingly-structured galaxy. It seemed impossible. How could such a once peaceful, incredible place just be… destroyed…

He loved her. He always had. Ever since the moment he had locked eyes with her on Planet Sauria. Fox McCloud had fallen apart since he had to ask Krystal to leave the team. He didn't want to be away from her. In fact, the truth was, he was going to ask her to marry him. But then the horrible truth dawned on him; he couldn't endanger her life in the team's endless missions. There would always be enemies and thugs to threaten Lylat. It was the unbearable, sickening truth that the team had never truly faced, until now. Unfortunately, Krystal had taken it the wrong way and thought and took it the wrong way; that Fox was pushing her away. That he didn't love her anymore…

After Krystal decided to stay with the Star Wolf team instead, she helped Wolf, Leon, and Panther clear their bounties' and defeat the Anglar Emperor on the acidy Planet Venom. After the team had cleared their names and gotten rich off of the situation, Star Fox was never looked at the same. They were considered an embarrassment and a failure to the citizens of Lylat. Fox had soon after decided to disband the team and proceed to live the rest of his life grieving after the loss of his only true love, Krystal. The only thing that ever really mattered deep down inside of him. Krystal…

Falco had broken up with his girlfriend, Katt Monroe, and started to wander the galaxy in search of odd-jobs and ways that he could still taste the adventure he once had. Slippy returned to the Aquas to meet up with his fiancée, Amanda, whom he found out had been killed by the Anglars. Slippy fell under sadness and breakdown, being that Amanda was the only person that ever really cared for Slippy other than his dad, Beltino. It was the day after the victory of Star Wolf. It was the day that began the end…

Peppy Hare walked in solitude through the streets of Corneria, growing older and sadder by the minute. He cut through an abandoned intersection to an old cemetery, which had been built years ago. He felt tears trickle out of his eyes as he stopped his pace before a gravestone that read, _In Memory of James McCloud, a true hero to Lylat. A beloved friend, leader, and father._

Peppy set down the buke of white roses upon the grave of Fox's well-loved father, softly whispering aloud to himself, "You were a true friend to me, James. If only you could have seen the man your son became…"

He wiped away another good-sized tear from his hairy cheek and reluctantly left the depressing site, not wanting to forget and leave his only true memory of what he treasured, other than his long-lost wife, Vivian. He had lost her a long while ago. But they had never made a gravestone for her…

Peppy was uncaring for his job as the general of the military on Corneria, wanting to spend the rest of his life with his daughter, Lucy. He returned to his desk at the base of Corneria and sighed in dismay of all the sad things that had happened to his friends and himself. He didn't know why some things went they way they did. He never would. No one could. He continued to sign more of his paperwork given to him by the Army. Just as he was in the middle of recording his name for the fifth time, a brisk knock came at his door.

"Come in!" Peppy shouted across the room, keeping his unintentional gaze at the paper.

A medium-sized bull-dog with a military uniform came in, saluting the old general.

"Hello, Bill. I haven't seen you in a while." Peppy said, finally looking up from his desk and at the ace pilot.

"Likewise, General. There's a visitor for you." He said, putting his arms to his side.

"Who is it?" Peppy asked, slightly surprised someone was planning to see him during his business hours.

"Your daughter, Lucy." Bill answered, acknowledging Lucy's entrance through Peppy's office door.

"Thanks, Mr. Grey." Peppy finished.

Bill left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the aged hare and the younger rabbit alone.

"Why do you insist on staying away from me here?" Lucy demanded in a sad voice.

A tired Peppy removed his spectacles and rubbed his eyes as he answered, "I don't, Lucy. I want to resign. Besides, I thought you taught astrophysics on Fichina."

She frowned warily and said, "They fired me, dad. If you want to quit, why don't you?"

"Because the people here elected me as the general and they don't want me to leave. I can understand that you need somebody. Why don't you get a job around here and we can visit each other more?" Peppy answered.

"What happened to Pepper?" Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Pepper fell ill after the Aparoids attacked him and he's…" Peppy paused after the last part.

Lucy gave him a confused look and said, "He's what?"

Peppy shut his eyes and muttered, "He died. He was found dead in bed at his house two nights ago."

It was true that the old general of Corneria had died that night. It was said that the illness overwhelmed his frail body and he was pronounced dead the next morning.

"I won't have to miss him soon, Lucy. I don't have much longer…" Peppy continued, his voice dying off.

"Don't talk like that! You're the only thing I have left! You know how I feel about it. Especially after Mom…" Lucy said, her voice ended by drifting into a sad voice.

"Lucy, please…" Peppy started.

"Dad, I know you're life's busy. It's just that I feel confused right now." Lucy said, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I shouldn't have said that. You're all I have left too, you know…" He finished.

Lucy's eyes popped back open to Peppy and she exclaimed, "What about Fox? Or Slippy? Or…"

Peppy said, "I don't see them anymore. Don't know if I ever will. I'd like to. Fox was like a son to me in a way. And Slippy. Heh heh. He always knew how to make an old rabbit feel happy again. Slippy lost his fiancée to the Anglars. And Fox… Lost Krystal to Star Wolf…"

"Star Wolf? What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You see, Fox moved Krystal off of the team for her protection, as you know. You also should know that after the team set off fighting the Anglars, Krystal had teamed up with Star Wolf and beat the king. She though Fox didn't love her…" Peppy explained.

"That's horrible! How could she?" Lucy said.

"I'm not exactly sure. But, you know, we probably shouldn't worry about the past. I feel sorry for Fox, though. His father would be proud of him. No matter what." Peppy said.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Dad." Lucy said, ashamed for previously accusing him.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Lucy. You'll find a job here. In fact, you could be a pilot at the academy!" Peppy remarked.

Lucy managed a smile and her eyes brightened, asking in a slightly excited tone, "Really?"

Peppy shrugged his old shoulders and said, "I don't see why not? You already know how to fly."

"Great! That just made my day! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Lucy said, heading for the exit.

Peppy smiled at his daughter and said goodbye in return. He wondered how the rest of the team was doing now after they went their separate paths. It felt like it shouldn't be like the way it is. But it was. It was the start of the next era for everyone across the galaxy. Little did they all know…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fox sat down on his leather chair at his house, continuing to remember all of the adventures and times he had had with the team through the years, from defeating Andross, to saving Sauria, to stopping the Aparoids, and then fighting off the Anglars. But that was when he had lost everything. And everything was his friends. Above all, his true love: Krystal. He had never meant to inflict pain upon her, for he loved her just as much as she had from the very beginning of the time they had met. He picked up the picture of her beautiful face, holding it close to him and feeling a few tears escape through his watery, emerald eyes. He would never love anyone again. He had lost the only one he could ever love as much as he did. And at that moment that he looked into the eyes of the Cerinian, he realized that he would never be together with her. It was a sad, depressing truth he had to accept. He never should have sent her away. Never…

He put down the framed picture back on the table and walked over to the kitchen and took a milk container from the refrigerator and sat down by himself at his small table. He remembered a night he had invited Krystal over soon after the fall of the Aparoids when they celebrated the victory two on two. He often wondered how Krystal was doing with Star Wolf. At the same time, the misleading curiosity would make him sick and want to forget about ever meeting her. It seemed liked they would be together forever, like a fairytale. Nothing was that simple in real life. It was just so unexpected and heart-stopping; it had all happened so fast. It was as if she had just left him in the dirt to rot, like the way he didn't mean to treat her. He had to face the fact that she just didn't love him anymore, that she wasn't a frightened, helpless girl. It would surprise him if he even ever saw her again. But that thought would soon vanish later that day…

Fox decided to leave the house and get a walk for fresh air. He figured he needed it and that is was unhealthy to be stuck in a house haunted by the best memories of his life that would never come to him again. He should have come to the conclusion that Star Fox couldn't be able to last forever anyways. Besides, he was done fighting evil. He couldn't do it anymore. He already hated the idea of it, knowing that he would only think of the times that he so often treasured and wished he could have again. He would do almost anything to reach the impossible possibility of being with Krystal and the team again. But it was over. He had to deal with it. There was no other way.

As he walked harmlessly through the city-planets old, wasted streets, he suddenly jumped back as laser-fire ricocheted against the pavement before him. He instinctively looked up and recognized it immediately; a Wolfen. It was the ship that Star Wolf used. There were four of them, casting bombs and fire down upon the streets. There was Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, and now… Krystal. Fox didn't know what to make of the situation. It seemed so odd. Didn't they want to clear their names? Why would they want to ruin the opportunity by blowing up the city? At the same time, he realized he couldn't do anything about it. He promised himself he wouldn't go up against this sort of thing again. He especially would never fight Krystal. He couldn't. It simply was too far-out to even think about for Fox. He had loved her. He still does. He would never do it.

One Wolfen hovered down onto the already-soiled street and out came Fox's long-time rival, Wolf. Wolf had had rivalry with Star Fox ever since James's time. Fox suddenly thought to himself, _How could he even fight Wolf? This was what Krystal had chosen. That must've been what she wanted. Partnership with the three members. He wouldn't want to hurt her anymore in any way._

Wolf gave Fox his menacing grin and said, "Good to see you again, Fox. Didn't think I would, at first!"

Fox narrowed his eyes at the cocky wolf and asked, "What do you want? Are you already so tempted to ruin your good names and ask for more trouble?"

Wolf dropped his smile and hastily responded, "Don't even start to tether me, Fox. By the way, your girlfriend makes a good addition to the team. If ya ask me, we actually sorta need her to settle the score, if you know what I mean."

Fox gave Wolf an annoyed look and said, "So is that what this is about? Just revenge for the times we've beaten you?"

Wolf looked at his claws and said, "Partially. We're also collecting a lot of money from somebody for trashing this city. And we're up to the task. You think we could stay away from our job? No one's gonna actually believe we pulled this stunt. They think we're heroes. We killed the Anglar Emperor! We're like what you guys used to be. But now look at you. You're just a pathetic wimp who thought that he was something great. I admired your skills, Fox. But now that we have your old flame, you can't stop us!"

Fox looked down and bared a helpless frown, knowing that he couldn't do anything. As Fox couldn't decide what to do next, Wolf charged at him with a lethal kick, sending Fox back into a nearby building. As Fox grunted and tried to get up, Wolf pulled out his blaster and shot Fox twice in the stomach. Fox howled in pain and his body sunk into the collapsed edge of the building.

"Just look at yourself! You can't even fight! How can you call yourself a hero?" Wolf said in disgust.

"I never said I was." Fox answered, keeping himself in the pile of brick.

Wolf narrowed his eyes at Fox and said, "I could kill you right now, you know. And you couldn't do a thing about it. How about this; you stay in your new little home here and let us take down your precious planet?"

Fox looked up at the blue skies above him and carelessly said, "Go ahead, Wolf. You're scum anyway. Nothing's going to change. You can blow up every structure in Lylat if you want."

Wolf just nodded in a mocking manor and pulled a knife from his sleeve and started to walk towards the helpless Fox. As he got closer, Krystal came down and parked her Wolfen alongside Wolf's, getting out to see the action.

"What's going on?" Krystal asked.

It felt so strange hearing her voice again. All Fox could do was lift his ears to the familiar sound of her voice. But the sad, unstoppable frown remained on his face.

Wolf smiled to Krystal and said, "I was just saying hi to an old friend of yours, Krys. Quite charming. He won't do a thing about me attempting to kill him."

Krystal immediately recognized that it must have been Fox that he was talking about and ran forward to see him laying helplessly in a pile of rubble.

"You asked for this, you know." Krystal said, narrowing her eyes at Fox.

Fox nodded in agreement and said, "You're right. Maybe I do deserve this. If you really want to kill me, go ahead. There's nothing else I want to live for anyway."

Krystal's eyes widened in shock, confused that Fox would be so quick in a decision like that. Even if she was the only thing he truly cared about, she had never known Fox to have death as a choice or surrender so easily. Maybe dying was a primary option. But she didn't want him to die. The old, dusty memory of them being together came into her mind, suddenly realizing how much she really did still love him, deep down, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"Don't kill him, Wolf." Krystal said, motionless.

Wolf stopped himself from using the knife any further and asked, "Why not?"

Krystal retorted, "Why would you want to kill him? It would be utterly pointless. Just more blood on our hands. Do you really want that? It's not like he can stop us."

Wolf put away the knife understandingly and said, "I guess you're right. Besides, this guy is too much fun!"

He returned back to his Wolfen, laughing as he jumped back into the cockpit and flew back into the air and started to attack more buildings. Krystal returned her attention to Fox, who couldn't get up from his injury.

"Why did you do it?" Krystal said, shaking her head.

She didn't wait for him to answer, knowing that he couldn't as she went back to her own ship and flew off after Wolf and the rest, helping them shoot up the city. Fox watched her fly off, thinking to himself how he could even tell her. If he told her, why would she believe him? It was like telling a parent that you didn't steal a cookie when there was one missing when you were the only one home. Was it really inevitable for Fox and Krystal to remain unloved forever? Clearly Panther Caroso had an oversized crush on Krystal, but Krystal never really loved him. Truly, he was just really obnoxious and sometimes got in the way. Fox fell into a deep sleep soon after and dreamed a dream of times he had spent with Krystal. Times he loved and could never forget…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fox woke up to the sound of sucking tubes and noisy hallways when he realized that he had been brought to a hospital. He slowly shifted his body upwards and saw that he had taken more damage then he thought. He groaned and fell back into his original position, slumped against the hard, uncomfortable bed. A small cat came in holding a clipboard. Fox thought it must be the doctor.

"Are we alright, Mr. McCloud?" The cat asked with a slight smile.

It probably wasn't easy for anybody to forget Fox or any other of the team members after what happened. She gave him a friendly, nice smile that made him feel like he had been transported back to the time where the team was appreciated and well-respected to Lylat. It had happened so fast, yet it felt so long ago…

"I've been better." Fox answered in the most polite way possible, slightly referring to the olden times.

"You're scheduled to have chest surgery in an hour after you've gathered yourself a little. It's to help the damage you got. It looks like you were shot." The cat said in a quiet tone.

"Yes, I was. Maybe after this is all over I'll feel a little better."

Fox lied through his teeth. He clearly knew that he could never feel any better emotionally. The cat smiled again and walked out the door, closing it gently for Fox to rest for the remaining hour. He now reflected upon the times he had with his father, when he was younger. He could just feel the breeze of the fall wind when he ran through the grasslands of yard at his old house. It was another memory stored inside of Fox that was impossible to forget or let go of. His memories were the things that made him even a fragment today. The thing that gave him a name…

Falco Lombardi walked through the newly paved streets of Planet Zoness, looking around for a new job. He had found many different ways to get a hold of money, mostly things that involved flying, combat, or excitement that still appealed to the blue avian. He continued to stare down at the ground before him, not knowing where else to look at. He had no friends anymore. He was alone. Just like everyone was in Lylat, deep down. He had started to wonder what Fox, Slippy, and Peppy did these days. He tried not to think about Krystal. She hadn't only threw back Fox's mistake at him, but the whole team. She had befriended them. And they had befriended her. They were once all happy together. It would never be like that again.

Just as Falco thought he couldn't think of something any less depressing, a stout frog came running by with a wrench in hand, with a slight pant. Falco narrowed his eyes as the frog went past him and suddenly snapped into realization.

"Slip? Is that you?" Falco shouted across the street.

Slippy spun around to Falco's familiar voice and his jaw dropped, seeing Falco again for the first time and the only time he thought he'd ever see him.

"Falco? Is that really you?" Slippy asked in a shocked tone.

The two walked to each other and stared hard at one another, barely even believing their own eyes. Why would Slippy come here?

"What brings you here, Slippy?" Falco asked, confused at the appearance of his old partner.

"I'm not exactly sure, Falco. I'm looking for a job in mechanics, so I'm not really going anywhere in particular. It's great to see you! So, what are you doing here? Have you seen Fox?" Slippy said, who was clearly not shy in expressing his own excitement.

"I haven't seen him. I don't know if we ever will even. He's probably still on Corneria. I'm just doing dirty work and looking for different jobs so I can still get money. So you're staying on as the hefty mechanic?" Falco joked at the end with his old, long-lost grin.

Slippy smiled at his old friend's humor and said, "Yah. My dad still has a pretty busy life being the commissioner of the orbital gate and all. I guess I should head back to Corneria and try to find Fox. It's great to see a familiar face again."

Falco nodded in agreement and said, "Yah it is. I miss being on the team. I don't really care for the kind of life I'm living now, you know? I always wanted to be in charge of a team of my own."

"Why don't you start one, then?" Slippy asked with a small smile.

"I'm not exactly sure I want to go out in public again like that, Slip. They still think we're flops and losers for not stopping the Anglar Emperor and Star Wolf. As much as I'd like to, for now, I'm keeping a low profile." Falco explained.

"Well, it's great seeing you, Falco! Do you want to come back to Corneria with me to find Fox?" Slippy asked him.

Falco felt a frown come across his saddened face and said, "I'm not sure he's ready to see me again, after he lost Krystal and all. It tore him apart. That's what happens when you find a love that you never want to let go of. You can go ahead. I'll visit back sometime soon. I promise."

Slippy threw his body forward and embraced the bird in a long, friendly hug. He whispered to Falco, "Take care."

The frog reluctantly let go of his old friend and kept moving forward to where he would rent an Arwing and fly back to Corneria, in search of a job and Fox. He wanted to reunite with someone that he knew. He would miss Falco a lot. He was kind of like a brother to Slippy. So was Fox. Slippy felt broken after the passing of Amanda and the pain brought upon everyone else. It felt like it would and could never happen. Yet it now felt so real and like anything else that would make it worse could happen. Slippy, like anyone else on the team, had deeply enjoyed fighting evil and saving the innocent. It was often exhilarating for a creature. But now, he had to let it all go…

Fox uneasily walked back home, clutching onto his bandaged stomach. At that moment he wondered if it would have been better for him if Wolf had permanently dispatched him for good; in other words, killed him. He thought that it was best to still not think about death being the only solution for the life that had lead him to the events today. Fox could observe the destruction that Star Wolf had brought to the city; dilapidated buildings, smoldering ashes, and gray skies surrounded you all around. It was impossible to escape the dreadful scenery, as much as you'd like to.

Fox opened the door to his house and was surprised to find that they hadn't attacked his, even though the houses left and right of his had been blasted to oblivion. He looked around and found that everything was where it should be as well. It was awfully strange. Maybe they knew it was his house and they wanted to give him some kind of warning or acknowledgement. It still seemed strange, though. He walked over to the wall and found a picture of the Great Fox ship, which had been destroyed in a scuffle at the Aparoid Homeworld. Fox and ROB 64, the team's robot, rebuilt the ship into a new model and used it to drive around and fight the Anglars. ROB had been smashed into pieces and donated to a junkyard full of scraps and parts sold around. Fox looked into the picture, imaging the scene more in depth, like enemy ships shooting at them, whilst they took off in Arwings and shot back as Peppy continued to steer and help take them down. Fox felt like the loneliest person in the galaxy at times like this, remembering when he actually had a real life and people that cared about him that were around him. He decided though that it was time to move on. But in that same time, he made a final decision: he would go back to stopping evil by himself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Fox continued to pack his belongings and plan to head out to live in the galaxy itself, Slippy parked his rented Arwing inside of the Cornerian Flight Academy's parking zone and was greeted by an aged hare when he came out.

"Slippy, is that you, my boy?" Peppy asked with shock.

Slippy smiled at the old rabbit and said, "Hi, Peppy! I came to see Fox again. Have you seen him around?"

"No, son, I'm afraid I haven't. It's great to see you again, though!" Peppy responded.

"I just saw Falco on Zoness a couple hours ago. I'm glad to see you too, Peppy!" Slippy said back.

"Well, he probably still lives at his house here. You should be able to find him there." Peppy said.

"Thanks! I'll see you later, Peppy!" Slippy shouted as he ran through the hangar, waving as he went.

Peppy smiled and waved back at his old crewmate and murmured, "It's good to see old friends again."

Slippy ran through the city streets, realizing the devastation caused. He stopped in his tracks and just looked around, finding that almost every stand and sidewalk was blown up by fire.

"Who did this?" Slippy asked himself.

Trying to avoid the wreckage spread out ahead of him, he continued to make his way to Fox's house. Eventually, he reached the old, familiar yellow-painted place and knocked on the door excitedly.

"Who is it?" Fox shouted across his house, continuing to pack his belongings.

"It's me!" Chimed the familiar voice of Slippy.

Fox's ears perked up and he ran to the front door and opened it, finding his old teammate standing on his front porch.

"Slippy?" Fox asked, not believing that he actually saw his old friend again.

"Hi, Fox! How are you?" Slippy asked him.

Fox's eyes moved to a side and he scratched his head as he replied, "I, uh… I'm leaving."

Slippy's eyes gave a confused look as he asked, "Why? Where are you going? What happened to you?" He finished looking down at Fox's injured body.

"That's nothing. I just scrapped myself and…" Fox started to lie.

Before he could finish, Slippy said, "Did someone attack the this place?"

Fox sighed and told the truth, "I had a run-in with Wolf and the gang. They attacked to get revenge and supposedly a profit from someone."

Slippy frowned and daringly asked, "What about Krystal?"

Fox looked away and started to go back to his packing area, saying, "I thought I told you I don't want to talk about her anymore."

Slippy looked down and apologized, "Sorry…"

Fox turned back to his friend and said, "It's ok. I'm leaving Corneria to find my own jobs to fight evil again. I'm doing it solo this time."

Slippy nodded understandingly and said, "That's good. Well, I guess I just wanted to say hi to an old friend."

Slippy turned to leave and walked away from the house. Fox ran back to the front door and shouted to Slippy, "Goodbye!"

Slippy waved back and smiled faintly, but was still unhappy at Fox's resign to be seen again. It was doubtful the two would ever see each other again, in truth. Fox frowned as well, knowing that he probably wouldn't. He returned to packing and finished after just a few more minutes. He stuffed in some photographs of his memories and finally took a pair of sunglasses from his counter and headed through the front door with his stuff, prepared for life never being the same again.

He knew he'd have to use an Arwing, so he headed back to the Academy to say goodbye to Peppy and get a move on for a fresh start. It took him a little while with his luggage and all, but he eventually made it and found Peppy, who embraced him in a big hug.

"Good to see you again, my boy." Peppy said, feeling another tear come to his eye and smear his spectacles.

"Slippy just came back. He said he was looking for a mechanic job around the city to get money. I guess that's just his trait." Peppy continued and finished with a smile.

Fox pulled away from the hug and spoke, "I need a good Arwing with a full and good-sized tank."

Peppy crossed his arms, smiled and said, "What's the occasion, old boy?"

Fox answered, "I'm heading off to fight evil again. I figured I may as well spend the rest of my life doing something at least a little more productive that wasting it feeling sorry for myself."

Peppy nodded and said, "I understand. I'll get you a nice one."

A while later Peppy flew in a medium-sized Arwing that appeared to be brand new. Fox's eyes watched the starship come park next to him as Peppy got out with a grin and said, "What do you think?"

Fox shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. It just seems like a new Arwing."

Peppy motioned his finger to Fox to come to him. Fox obeyed and went over the Arwing, finding that the controls were much more advanced on the interior with a tank of gas higher than average. Peppy asked, "Does it look any good?"

Fox said, "It'll be just fine. Listen, Peppy. Thanks for everything. You've always supported me and have been there for me, and it means a lot."

The two hugged each other again, just more strongly and meaningfully.

"I'll miss you, Fox. Your father would be proud. I know it." Peppy said.

Fox loaded his stuff into the ship and said goodbye to Peppy as the cockpit closed and he flew off out of the hangar. Peppy continued to allow tears come down rolling from his cheeks as he wondered back to his post and already began to miss the closest thing he had to a son.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Who the heck does she think she is?" An ugly, fat dog said to another funny-looking kangaroo on the sidewalk.

"I don't know. It's her fault things are the way they are, though," The kangaroo said.

They were both girls talking about Krystal and her betrayal to Star Fox. It was a conversation that could have lasted all night for the both of them. They were just walking home from a university with books in hand and talking more gossip over Krystal. Many rumors came about her nature and who the vixen they thought she was. People thought she had plotted to betray the team the whole time. Maybe even try to kill them with Star Wolf one day…

"I know," responded the dog. "It's outrageous that Star Fox should be treated the way they are. They were heroes! It's all her fault…"

Meanwhile, the Star Wolf team happened to be in the same area. Fans all around wanted to autographs from the team, mainly Wolf, Leon, and Panther. Krystal started to wonder off from the ridiculous crowd and overhear the two talking.

"I heard that she tried to actually kill Falco once!" The kangaroo said.

"I heard that one too," started the dog. "And also, she said she never liked the team."

Krystal listened to the two telling each other the lies, tempted to break it up and slug them. But at the same time, a feeling inside of her told her to stay away and ignore them. It was all lies. Why would they make it all up?

"She's such a horrible person for joining Star Wolf!" The dog said.

"Yah, I know. I hope she feels guilty about it. Someone should just kill her. She's just as bad as the rest of them," The kangaroo said.

Krystal couldn't take it anymore. She started to feel tears come to her eyes when she thought about being with Fox again. As she turned to leave, she heard them say more. Then she passed a group of three discussing the same matter. She started to head back towards the team when she heard a fan shout, "Excuse me, Mr. Wolf, sir! Any idea why Krystal is such a jerk?"

Wolf chuckled and asked, "What do you mean?"

The fan just continued to smile and reply, "Why, for abandoning Star Fox and joining you, of course!"

Leon pulled a knife from his pocket and threw it dead-on into the stomach of the short-lived frog. It was a young toad named Zach who had just met a horrible end. He fell onto his back as he died and the crowd started to panic and run around. Wolf grinned and gave a hand-motion to Leon and Panther that signaled them to go back to their ships. Wolf jumped into the seat of a turret he had kept hidden under a blanket and fired mercilessly at the group of fans, killing each one with zero-empathy. Krystal watched in horror as the crowd started to die off 2 by 1 by 3 by 4 by 2 etc. It was unbearable. She rushed to her Wolfen and flew off away from the terrible scene as Wolf continued to shoot off the bullets at the people. Krystal set her ship into the highest gear and flied the ship away from the planet. Away from Star Wolf. Away from the this horrible life.

Meanwhile, Fox continued to fly his Arwing through the vacuum of space and to his next destination. He was planning to go to Planet Katina, where they offered jobs as freelance bounty hunters. There he would hopefully get a job to work solo and fight evil for the rest of his life. On the inside of his heart, he felt that he needed to help the citizens of Lylat get through the horrible times that had led them to now. There was much uprising across the galaxy that was about to come. Already, many of the creatures knew that chaos was about to erupt from pure corruption and misleading beliefs and thirsts for power. It was let alone going to be the most devastating time for the people there (I'll tell you now, it's not like the entire galaxy will be blown up or anything). Fox gazed out of the window ahead of him, thinking about what the future would hold for him. Maybe things would look up and he would forget all about his former escapades. It would be nice to start anew and live a life that didn't involve being hurt emotionally anymore. He continued to drive his Arwing until he finally came to the barren planet of Katina.

He parked his Arwing next to a large base-like building that was the center of the rest of the buildings around it. Other than that, there were just strange plants that grew around the atmosphere and bare grounds. He strode off past his ship and entered the biggest building, labeled 'HOTEL'. He went to the front desk to meet a lean, tall fox that looked up at him once he arrived.

"Can I have a room?" Fox asked in a very polite tone.

The female fox smiled and said, "Of course you can! Hold on just a second."

She rolled her chair over to the computer at the desk and started to type to find out what rooms were available. She scrolled over a page until she stopped and announced, "Your room is 085. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you." Fox said to the lady as he took his room key and headed down the hallway from the desk.

He started to walk down the long, narrow hall until he reached the elevator. He punched in the up arrow and waited for the elevator to come down. Instead, it seemed to be jammed. He alternatively went next door to a stairway to travel up instead as he walked calmly up the stairs, an average-sized pig came into view for Fox as the pig shot a gun behind him to stop pursuers. Fox realized he had a sack full of money he must have stolen from the hotel manager upstairs, so he grabbed a hold of the man's shirt and slammed him against the wall next to them. The pig tried to get free by stepping on Fox's foot, but Fox simply moved to the side and threw him into the other side. Fox dashed up more stairs to maneuver around as the pig recuperated and started to shoot at Fox and come up after him. When he reached Fox and threw a well-aimed punch at Fox's center, Fox caught it and punched the man in the same area he was intending to hit Fox. Then the pig tried to punch Fox again in the same area, which Fox caught. Then a second time he aimed for Fox's face with his other arm, which was also caught by Fox. As the two were engaged into the position, Fox launched his leg forward with all his might and kicked the pig hard down the stairs and into the back wall.

Three policemen arrived, kicked open the door and gunned down the pig, one yelling, "Freeze!"

The pig raised his hands above his head as he was uneasily lifted up to his feet and cuffed by the officers. As two of them took off with the robber, the last turned to Fox, acknowledged him with a nod and said, "Thanks."

He scurried off after the other two as Fox looked back at the spot he had just battled him. It felt so exhilarating. It was like being his old self again, even though he had only quit hand-to-hand combat a few years ago. He definitely thought by that time that he was meant to do it. He felt his eyes widen and a small grin come to his face as he continued up the stairs and exit through a small door leading to the second floor. Fox closed the door behind him and searched the labels until he came to his room. _085. _He retrieved the hotel key from his pocket and inserted it into the hole, twisted it and entered his new room.

It wasn't bad. It was pretty basic. Two beds, a TV, bathroom, three coffee tables, a microwave, a mini-refrigerator, and a window with vivid curtains. He set down his bags in between the beds as he climbed onto the bed and shut his eyes for a moment. He didn't actually get under the covers, but just wanted a moment of relaxation. After a couple of minutes, he reopened his eyes and started to unpack his stuff. He'd better get used to this place if this was how he was going to start off. At least he had a ton of credits leftover from the wars. It was time to begin again…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She had just arrived on the small Planet Kew a few minutes ago. She took in a deep breath of air as she made her way to the nearest hotel. She had planned the same thing as Fox; become an independent bounty hunter. She checked into the hotel and basically followed the same routine as Fox had, except get a different room number, be on Planet Katina, and not run into a robber on the way up. She decided to leave her past life behind and start a new one; just like Fox.

"So, you want to be a bounty hunter, eh?" The primate across the desk asked Fox McCloud.

"Yes. It would be nice if I could get the job as soon as possible," Fox responded.

The monkey nodded as he wrote more on the paper in front of him on the next desk as he said, "Very well, Mr. McCloud. If you can complete a task for us, you may work for us and be rewarded handsomely."

Fox just nodded and said, "So… What's my 'task'?"

The ape kept a semi-stern face and said, "Hold on a moment."

He left the room for a moment and came back a couple minutes later, answering, "Help us track down a thug named Thomas. He's a gun for hire that's been getting into a lot of trouble lately. He's attending a drug shipment tomorrow at an eastern city here called Yiisberg. Infiltrate him and bring him to us alive."

Fox nodded and said, "Thanks, Mr. What do I do about the other criminals?"

"That's up to you, but you don't need to bring 'em here. And please, the main requirement is that you get the guy alive here and stay alive yourself." He answered.

That night Fox was gathering some of the materials he knew he was going to need the next day. He gathered a blaster gun, three grenades, a couple of smoke bombs, a motion sensor bomb, and a mini-machine gun. As he finished up, he picked up a picture of Krystal from the times they had fought the Aparoids. He glared at it hard, trying not to be mesmerized by the olden times he had still savored. He looked away from the picture and muttered under his breath, "This is for you."

The next night, a bright-colored city lit up with flashy advertisements, posters, and street lights surrounded the atmosphere in Yiisberg. It was filled with plenty of pedestrians walking around for their own purposes, weather it'd be just to get a night's walk, go to a casino and gamble all night, or like the monkey had said, drug shipment. Fox blended right into the crowd with a black leather jacket he had picked up at the store, black shirt and pants and boots to match of course, and his father's sunglasses. He felt it would be best if he wore black to blend in the shadows on his mission. He had been given a picture of the smug, careless Thomas from the department he visited. It was his job to find out exactly where they were…

As soon as Fox approached a lean reptile telling jokes to another tall dog, he asked, "Have you seen this guy?"

At the same time he pulled out the picture and flashed it in front of the stranger. The reptile spun around to face Fox and his grin suddenly dropped when he saw the familiar face of Thomas (who was a tiger, by the way). He regained a little grin and replied, "Yah, I know that guy. We used to hang out at the pub on 337 Street."

"Do you know where he is tonight?" Fox asked.

The reptile winced his eyes for a moment, saying "A couple nights ago he told me, believe it or not. But then he just said that he couldn't see me again and just walked off. Let me think…"

Fox waited patiently for the guy to reply. "Oh yah! Some place called Hangar 21. It's two blocks away from the airport. You can't miss it!" He finally remembered.

Fox nodded and gratefully thanked the man and turned around to leave. The reptile spun around and grabbed Fox by the shoulder. Just as Fox thought he was turning on him, the reptile said, "By the way, my name's Max! Max Truman! Nice to meet ya!"

Fox forced a small smile and headed off past the intersection, finding a sign shortly up ahead that read, _Juno's Pub →, Max's Casino ←, Airport ↑. _Fox wondered if the Max he had just met was the owner of the casino. Ah well. He could always ask later if he remembered or even cared. He walked forward since the sign said the airport was up ahead. He could already see the huge monument of a building as his eyes darted around for a sign with Hangar 21 on it. Fox finally saw the sign a couple feet before the airport, _Hangar 65 →, Hangar 21 ←._ Fox went left and found the medium-sized structure with a rounded roof. He started to approach the door when he saw another sign, this time that read, _Warning! This building is currently being occupied for a business meeting! Intruders will be prosecuted!_

_ So they were covering up! _Fox thought to himself after he read it. They must have devised a plan to block off the public from getting in. Fox knew that a direct approach would be too risky. He saw a nearby ladder and started to climb it immediately, wanting to get the job done as soon as possible. He realized the ladder stopped ½ up the building. He looked around for any other resources, until his eyes met a big stack of crates and boxes lined up against the right side of the building. He made a somewhat big, risky jump and felt the impact of his chest collide against the crates. He looked up and continued to climb up until he finally reached the top. Then he made a smaller jump onto the actual roof of the hangar and rolled once he made it to lessen the pain. He sincerely hoped he wasn't heard. Meanwhile, he could make out some voices coming from inside, being able to tell the words _fast, out, go, truck. _He guessed they meant they better get out soon with the drugs. He walked over to the ceiling entrance where a latch was. He pulled it very gently and saw the whole scheme down below as he pulled himself down from the roof and onto another large stack of boxes, giving himself cover behind some.

"I told you, we can't risk anyone finding out about this!" A man shouted while loading a couple more boxes into the back of the truck.

"Relax! Anyone that gets through that door, we bust 'em up!" Another assured him, gesturing at the front door.

The other reluctantly nodded as he resumed his work. Fox knew he had to act fast before they got away in the vehicles. He maneuvered and moved himself across the boxes as fast and quietly as he could, trying to get behind cover as he progressed. Soon he got to a position where he was behind a dog holding a sub-machine gun in his arms with a grin of satisfaction. Then he looked past a couple more guys and noticed Thomas, with a more worried than smug expression this time. Knowing the men were almost done, Fox grabbed the back of the dog's shoulders ahead of him and threw him as hard and far as he could sending him next to two other guys.

"What's the matter with you, Jim?" One of them exclaimed angrily at him.

"I swear it wasn't me! There's someone else here!" Jim tried to explain to him.

Without warning, all of a sudden the man next to Thomas started to rapidly fire his machine gun around the hangar, expecting some response. Fox had kept quiet and taken advantage of the noise to make his way to a different spot near Thomas's area. Jim shouted, "It came from over here! It just lifted me up and threw me across the floor!"

Three of them, including Jim, made their way to the original spot when they investigated and turned up with nothing.

A man punched Jim in the back, saying, "There ain't nobody else here! You just had one too many drinks at the pub! Face it."

Jim knew for a fact someone else was there, but decided not to argue against the other man. Just then, Fox threw his body forward and kicked into Thomas's back. All of the men spun around instinctively and found Fox with Thomas, Fox holding Thomas with his blaster at his temple.

"Don't move! Or he dies!" Fox bluffed.

He knew he couldn't kill him, otherwise the department would be after him and he wouldn't get the job. There was a moment where nobody would move. Just as Fox was about to make his way out, the men started to make their way towards the cars. They probably didn't really care about Thomas's life. Fox quickly pulled out the two smoke bombs and threw them hard against the ground, stirring up fog through the air. Fox made his way to one side of the group and started to take them out single-handedly. After he took out two on the left side, the last man threw Fox's body into the truck's side. Then he threw a hard punch forward as Fox ducked and the man's fist fell hard into the side of the truck. As he howled in pain, Fox performed an uppercut into the man's stomach, kneed him in the stomach, then finished by throwing him into a small stack of heavy, big boxes that toppled over him and sent him unconscious.

By that time the remaining three (including Thomas) had dashed into the truck since the smoke cleared up Fox jumped onto the back of the car and attached a sensor bomb to the back, and then made his way to the front by crawling alongside the truck. He pulled Thomas by the shirt through the window and threw him onto the painful streets and threw a grenade back at the motion sensor bomb as he jumped onto the road himself. There was a giant explosion as many of the bystanders observed in awe. As Thomas got up and started to make a dash for an exit (a building), Fox drew out his blaster and shot him squarely in his left leg. Thomas yelped in pain as he fell to the ground, causing many more of the audience to gasp at the spectacle. Fox walked up to the exhausted Thomas, who helplessly looked up at him. Fox smiled as he got the criminal to his feet and ran with him before the police arrived shortly after.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fox knocked on the door to the department for bounty hunters and was greeted by the same man yesterday, who saw Thomas and Fox. He nodded and allowed them in, taking a seat back at his desk. Fox helped Thomas get in, since all he could do was wobble on one leg. Fox's face showed no emotion, as Thomas gave an angry and clearly upset look. The monkey, whose name was Reggie, smiled with satisfaction.

"To be honest, I didn't think you could catch him, Mr. McCloud," he said in a cool, relaxed voice.

"Thanks a lot. So, do I get the job?" Fox asked him, wanting to just cut to the chase.

The monkey kept up his grin and said, "Indeed! I'll just need to arrange some things with our manager, Mr. Cornell. First, I'll take this low-life off your hands!"

He grabbed Thomas by the arm uneasily and shifted him to get up. The two went out the door, Thomas not to be seen again for that day. Fox assumed he was just supposed to wait, so he stayed put, looking around at collections of antiques and photographs set up around the room. He stopped the movement in his eyes when he saw a picture of four Arwings coming out of the Great Fox. It must have been an old picture of the Aparoid War when it was him, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal in action. He smiled at the old photograph, feeling sympathy for the rest of the team. They had it just as bad as he did, basically.

Reggie and the manager came in a few seconds later. Mr. Cornell said, "Congratulations, Mr. McCloud. You have the job. I'll just need you signature on some documents."

Cornell set down three papers stacked in front of Fox and handed him a black-ink pen. The first just wanted his agreement to be a bounty hunter for the specific department. After he signed that, Cornell took the paper as Fox signed the next one. Then he finally got to the last one, which was the agreements he had to obey to work for them. After scanning them, he decided just to sign it anyway. Besides, if worst came to worst, he could always get out of it. If there was anything he knew how to do, it was to get out of a situation.

"Thank you. Report back here tomorrow at 9:45 sharp to begin your job. I'll see you then," Cornell said, walking out of the door.

Meanwhile, Krystal was flying her remodeled Wolfen to Fortuna in the afternoon. She was after a valuable gem that was stolen by a band of thugs that had fled to Fortuna. She was happy to do the job as long as she became accepted as the bounty hunter she wanted to be. She arrived at the beautiful, green planet of Fortuna with no time limit in mind. She knew that it was hard for the people she was dealing with to keep a low profile, so she just searched with her eyes left and right for a sign of any group. After a few minutes, she saw five men walking across the rock-wall of a cliff.

"There you are," she muttered under her breath.

She put her ship into high gear and flew past the gang and parked her Wolfen a little farther up ahead, blocking their way. As soon as they saw this, they all froze in their tracks. Krystal got out and shouted to them, "Put your hands up!"

They all laughed at her and one guy stepped forward, saying "What's a lovely lady like you gettin' into trouble for?"

Another said, "Yah! We don't like hurtin' chicks like you, do we boys?"

They all nodded, laughing as they pulled out pocket knives. Krystal rolled her eyes and pulled out twin gattling guns, shooting the two men in front. The remaining three's eyes widened as the leader asked, "What do you want?"

"What do you think, Einstein? The gem! Hand it over!" She responded impatiently.

One of them took a large emerald from their pockets and slid it across the ground to Krystal. Then the man next to him threw his knife at Krystal dead-on. Krystal ducked her head and caught the handle of it with her hand, throwing it twice as fast back at him. With him gone, the other two started to run. Krystal used her twin blasters to shoot a pile of rocks just ahead above their heads, which caused a mini-avalanche, sending the two flying down the side of the cliff to their deaths. Krystal smiled with satisfaction and picked up the emerald and returned to her ship.

Once she was inside and started to fly off again, she realized she had been watched by more thugs when she saw she was being shot at by two ships in hot pursuit behind her. One fired a following missile at her. She turned in twirls and barrel rolls until she finally gave up the chase and pressed the breaks, falling back behind the enemy, causing the missile to turn around and collide into a huge explosion with the ship that had fired it. The other ship turned around and started to shoot laser-fire at Krystal's ship (which as you probably know is called the Cloud Runner). Krystal turned from left to right, finding it easy to avoid the oncoming attacks. Just then she fired back and damaged the enemy's left wing severely. The ship started to fly out of control and flew directly into the side of the cliff and full speed, continuing the previous avalanche and covering the ground below into dust and boulders.

But it didn't stop there. Enemy bases had been built below, and three more ships came up to confront Krystal's. Krystal sighed and muttered, "When will it end?" 

The tanks and bases from below fired their cannons and turrets up at Krystal as fast and forceful as they could. She dove as fast as she could through a space between two ships ahead, causing the shooters below to miss and blow up one of their own ships. The ship came spinning wildly down onto a camp and base, utterly sending it into flames and destruction. Krystal used her own guns again on her ship and managed to blow up another one. One more ship from below came up and hit the bottom of Krystal's ship. She recuperated fast and sent back a missile, which the guy managed to avoid. Krystal then pushed a button on her control pad to unleash medium-sized bombs from the bottom of her ship and destroy many of the threats down on the ground. Just then, the remaining two enemy ships resumed to attack her, forcing her to turn her ship hard through the air.

Just then she realized where the ships were coming from; an entire base directly below with at least a dozen more! She flew down as fast as possible retaining control. The ships gave chase as she had planned. Just as she was inches away from blowing up her own vessel, she swerved it upright amazingly fast and accurate as one ship behind her caused a mass explosion onto the rooftops. The other enemy ship barely avoided the devastation by swerving hard to the right as the other ship's end caused a domino-effect to the entire base, one ship blowing up after the other, setting the base into a volcano. Krystal had thought she had lost both, until the last one showed up with deadly missiles launched at Krystal. She went to the left just in the nick of time when the missiles hit against the side of the cliff. The last pilot was caught in the devastating explosion and was covered by an amazingly large avalanche like the other one. Krystal grinned and flew off away from the old planet. She remembered when she had gone there to fight Andrew Oikonny, Andross's nephew who had appeared later on Planet Fichina and joined the Anglars. He was dead now, though. Krystal's smile dropped as she thought about the old memory. It was the same thing Fox was suffering through. She didn't want to leave the old life behind, but now there was no choice.

She returned to her agency at Kew and plopped the emerald down on the table in front of her boss. He nodded and said, "Very good, Ms…"

She couldn't tell him her real name. Krystal closed her eyes in thought of how she always thought about old memories of being on Star Fox. Of how she would always be haunted by them. Cursed…

She answered, "Call me Kursed."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Next morning at 9:45, sure enough Fox turned up on time and ended up waiting on the guy a couple moments. A few minutes passed and in came the man, carrying binders and loose papers of sorts as he took a seat.

"Glad to see you could make it, McCloud," he started to talk.

Fox just kept listening, when Reggie continued, "We interrogated Thomas late afternoon a little later after you left. We've found out that he works for an organization that's kept quiet over the last few years. They call themselves the Grazton Union. I believe they're after something big. It's likely they've already hired criminal masterminds all across the galaxy to work for them. I'm assuming this is more power-thirsty activity. It would be nice if you could get us some information."

"How?" Fox asked.

"There's a meeting on Planet Zoness tonight at an abandoned sea base called Sector 49. Many of them should be there. Hopefully you can get us some useful information. And please, try not to be spotted. We wouldn't want to get involved with the authorities," Reggie finished.

"I'll do my best," Fox concluded.

Meanwhile, Krystal had already gained her bounty hunter position as well. She was now going after a criminal base set up around the outskirts of the planet. She used a speeder-bike to get there faster and get the mission out of the way. She didn't particularly like getting orders from someone other Fox (who she could trust), but the job gave her something to do. She eventually found the small, square building far away from any other society. She hopped off of her bike and approached the structure ahead of her.

She pressed her ear against the door, able to hear the men arguing and talking to each other. She attached a timed bomb to the door. Then she went around the left side and put another bomb on that side. Then the back of the building. Then the right. Finally, she climbed on top of the small place and put two bombs spread out on the roof. She pulled out a switch and clicked a button, thus activating them all the same time. Explosions occurred on all sides as she tumbled through the now destroyed ceiling.

The men were coughing and could not see very well. A couple of them had been killed from the explosion. Krystal took out three more with simple punches and kicks she had learned from Fox. Then she took out a sharp dagger and slashed through another two. Then she finally took out the last two with her blasters in a quick fury. After the quick confrontation, she knew that she had never before felt the same way about facing something like this. All the times she had been with Fox, they had done it in a less brood way. It seemed so violent. She guessed it was just an entirely new feeling that had to come to her one way or another as a ruthless, cold bounty hunter. She missed Fox severely, though. In fact, she wanted him back. She still loved him. And he still loved her. It was as if they were meant to be together…

Krystal tried to sweep her feelings out of the way and as she proceeded to walk out, she scanned the ground for anything, just in case. She picked up a new machine gun she had found laying next to a dead guard for herself, then saw documents and papers lying all around, table and ground. She decided to collect them all together, just in case the agency wanted something about the meeting. She headed out, but not before giving the sight a final look. Was this what she was meant to do? Would she really live like this? She felt mixed feelings about the situation for the time she left and the ride back to the department.

She would just have to learn to get over it and that life was the way it was. But she had loved him so much. She still loved him… In truth, she would have done almost anything to be together with him again. A feeling that felt far from the reality she was living through now… Impossible. That was the word that had crossed and repeated itself through her head at that moment when she arrived back to the apartment. Impossible.

"I finished them off quick. I thought I might get these in case you needed something," she said as she handed the papers to her boss.

He inspected them for a moment through his glasses, then looked up at Krystal, smiled and said, "Very good, Kursed. Very good. I'm impressed with your early successes. You've already proven yourself to be the kind of bounty hunter we like at this agency. I'm sure that these documents will help us understand something about the criminals we were dealing with. Anyways, come back tomorrow at noon for another assignment."

Krystal left the office, feeling once again empty inside. Nothing could change the feeling. Unless, she amazingly ended up with Fox again. What were the odds of that? Too crazy to calculate in the intriguing Lylat System. But then as she was about to return to her hotel, she started to wonder what Fox was doing. Pretty strange how they could be so close in taste yet so far in person…

Fox got all the supplies he had basically gotten before for his next mission, just in case. He reached for just one grenade and rushed out of the hotel, itching to get back into action. He wasn't exactly sure why he did it. Maybe it was to help out the citizens of Lylat in a new way? Or maybe just because he needed to finish his life with a dying legacy. He didn't want to be remembered as Fox McCloud, the self-centered pilot who disgracefully called himself a protector to the galaxy. Or Fox McCloud, the uncaring captain of Star Fox who betrayed Krystal. He wanted to live for something. An everlasting vengeance for legacy and adventure…

It was a long flight to Zoness. It wasn't exactly near most of the other planets in Lylat. It was close to the now wasteland of Planet Venom. Andross's grandson, Dash Bowman, had started to reorganize the vegetation and land there to make it a decent place to live for the citizens again. Fox still felt odd about it. But if something evil ever happened, he would hopefully still be around to stop it. He parked his Arwing at a docking bay on the once-polluted planet. Now it often stormed, and tonight, a particularly rainy night came. A couple of thunder-booms and lightning strikes in the skies there and there, but nothing major along those lines. He made his way through the lowly-populated planet and eventually found Sector 49.

As he bumped into a blue bird watching the base, he apologized, "Sorry."

The bird turned around and saw that it was Fox, causing his eyes to pop. It was Falco, still wondering around the planet.

"Fox! It's me!" Falco said, knowing that Fox would recognize him.

Fox smiled and embraced his old wing-mate in a hug. Fox and Falco both weren't too big on hugs, but Falco wanted to just as much since the two hadn't seen each other in a while and thought they wouldn't again since they separated.

"Slippy came by a few days ago. He said he was going to look for you on Corneria," Falco told Fox.

"He came to my house to visit before I left," Fox said in response.

"Left for where?" Falco asked, slightly confused.

"Well, not anywhere in particular. You know, I'm just kind of a traveler now, if you would," Fox said, trying not to tell Falco who he was now.

"Oh. Well, why don't you come by my place with me?" Falco asked.

"Your place?" Fox asked.

"Well, if you count the apartment I live in," Falco answered with a small laugh behind it.

"I'm afraid I can't tonight, Falco. But I should be able to anytime tomorrow," Fox answered.

"How about you come in the morning, say around 9:00, then?" Falco asked.

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow," Fox said, going toward the sector more.

Falco waved goodbye as he left the place suspiciously. Why couldn't Fox come to his house right then? It puzzeled him. Then he saw Fox getting closer to the sector. Then it hit Falco. He had to be a secret agent or bounty hunter. Falco grinned and took an alternate way around to the building. He wanted to see exactly what Fox was up to.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Fox realized once he got to the main entrance that it wouldn't work if he tried going in through there or the roof. There was no other way around. But there had to be… He searched around for anything that could help him get in. Then he decided to be resourceful on his own and blast the boarding below him and fell short into the shallow, aqua water. He treaded around underneath the building, looking for any other way to get in. He noticed a small latch at the far side of the building. He swam over and opened it just slightly enough to see how he could get in. Thankfully, there was a table to hind behind. He closed it gently and ducked behind it.

As the Grazton members continued to talk, Fox took out a recording device to record everything they said. It least it proved useful. In the meantime, he took out some scratch paper and wrote down what they said just in case.

"No! That's outrageous! We can't linger or wait any longer! We have to expand before it's too late. We already lost contact with Thomas," one of them said.

"But if we move too fast, we may miscalculate and we might be caught!" Another argued.

"I agree with both of you. But there will always be rebellious heroes out there to try and stop us. We can't let that happen. We don't have any choice but to start acting now," the leader said.

"What about Star Wolf? If they could defeat the Anglar Army, surely they could take us down," one said.

"Star Wolf doesn't care about anyone like us, you wacko. Besides, they're evil. They only took credit for stopping the Anglars because they wanted to clear their names," said another.

"That old newspaper saying they blew up a town is just hogwash. They're not dumb enough to do that! Or bring Corneria to its knees in a matter of minutes!" The leader said.

"But we can't be sure," the right-hand man said. "It wasn't us for sure. But it would be unwise to worry about them. No one can stop us anyways. We should spread out our men across many of the important planets first, like Corneria, Titania, the Aquas, and place like that."

"What about here?" A man asked.

"What about it? We can take over this dump whenever we want to, Alex," The right-hand man said.

"Enough, Robert," the boss said, whose name was Jonathan. "We have nothing to worry about. There's no way we can be comprehended like that. We'll be just fine… It's very imperative that we strike Corneria first. They have the most military and we must take them out first. We should start in a couple of days, maybe three. No matter what, we can't risk being caught."

Just then as Fox continued to write things down, he was tapped on the shoulder. He almost flipped the table over before he spun around to find out that it was Falco, with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Foxie!" The avian whispered with a very soft and quiet chuckle.

"Falco? What are you doing here?" Fox whispered back confused.

"I wanted to see what you were up to. So what's up?" Falco asked as if he had been invited.

As the men continued to talk and argue, Fox said, "You've got to go. If they spot us…"

Just before he could finish, a man sprinted upward and threw his chair across the room, shouting, "Come out, you filth!"

He pulled out a machine gun and fired around the whole room, targeting nowhere in particular. He dashed over to the area Fox and Falco were at. Falco dove underwater as Fox quickly dashed past the hiding place and went behind a different set of crates. Meanwhile, the man kicked down the table and aimed his gun across the floor. Fox jumped up and grabbed a hold of the gun and threw the man into a wooden pole supporting the ceiling. Fox had taken the gun from the man and swung it hard into his body, causing him to grasp onto his paining chest. Just then, Falco jumped back out of the hole and finished off the man.

"Blast them!" The leader shouted in command to the rest.

Two stayed behind with pistols as the rest rushed forward. Fox started to punch and kick all the guards coming towards him as did Falco for himself. Fox elbowed two men on opposite sides and threw them into each other, knocking them out unconscious as he punched another and threw him into a crowd bunched together. Falco was also taking the men out singlehandedly. After they had finished up with the unarmed men, the other two gunners started to fire rapidly as Fox and Falco took cover behind the boxes. Jonathan and Robert man dashed out of the building and ran out to the docks for safety.

"Contact our transport! We've been compromised!" Jonathan ordered

Robert obeyed and got their helicopter over there. Meanwhile, Fox and Falco kept cover behind the crates as the guards continued to fire mercilessly at them. Fox saw an entire bunch of boxes packed together into tough string on the ceiling above the guards. He grinned as he fired his blaster at the rope supporting the boxes from the ceiling. The boxes broke free from the roping and crushed the two gunmen below as they screamed to their deaths. Fox and Falco noticed the entire place was starting to collapse. Jonathan had blown up a supporting pole and threw a couple of small bombs in to stop Fox and Falco.

The two immediately ran back to the hatch, which had unfortunately been locked. Fox picked up the recorder and notes and looked for alternative exits. Falco cocked his head and said, "You know, Fox, if you really need an exit, you should try to make one."

At that moment, he picked up the machine gun from the ground and shot continuously at a wooden wall ahead of them, thus creating a hole for their exit.

"Thanks, Falco," Fox said at Falco's resourcefulness.

The two escaped through the newly made exit just in time as debris and wooden waste sealed the hole behind them. They saw the helicopter taking off with Robert and John. At least they had survived, Fox thought. They walked a ways away from the construction as it came to a brutal end when the bombs went off and the entire building lost support. It came crashing down into the sea below in a massive, fiery explosion that gathered the attention of many citizens around. Fox and Falco retreated from the now miserable sight back to Falco's house.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Grazton's already planning to take over the entire system," Krystal's boss, Henry, said.

It seemed that fate had struck around that moment. Fox and Krystal would be after the same people! Krystal listened intently that morning. She had just been told about the low-key organization.

"If we don't act fast, it could result in one huge mess. Corruption would spread across everyone. Governments and civilizations would come to an end. Worse yet, it very well may end the lives of many of the people that live here," Henry said with a stern face.

"You said that they're planning to take over Lylat. Where are they going to start?" Krystal asked.

"Probably a well-known planet, or at least somewhere of interest. It's very possible Corneria," Henry responded.

Fox! Krystal thought about him in her head. Would she really want him to die? Of course not! She knew inside of her she still loved him. Would he survive? What would happen? She closed her eyes for a brief moment and came to the decision she shouldn't do anything without orders from Henry.

Krystal said, "I guess you're right. What should I do?"

Henry straightened his glasses and said, "We're not exactly sure yet, Ms Kursed. Really, they could be anywhere. Which is why we've recently developed motion trackers to locate unauthorized activities and unpermitted places against them. We'll give you plenty. For now, I think I'd like you to investigate Corneria and try to attach a tracker on a vessel. Good luck."

Fox sat across a table from Falco at Falco's apartment back at Zoness.

"So, what are these guys called?" Falco asked.

"My boss told me Grazton," Fox answered.

"Wow. Real catchy. Anyways, what exactly are they after?" Falco asked, slightly interested.

"They're probably another group of freaks bent on world domination," Fox said. "It wouldn't surprise me if they're after money as well."

"They don't seem too bright to me, at least yet. I guess they want some control," Falco said.

"I've got to get to Corneria fast though if I want to stop them. They're probably on their way now, if they haven't reached it already," Fox said.

There was a moment of silence. Both of them didn't know what to say. Then Falco said, "No way I'm sitting this one out, Foxie. I'm gonna help you by slowing down the guards in the air. You can count on me."

Fox smiled at his old partner and said, "I knew you wouldn't turn down a chance to get back into action. Let's go."

Once they arrived at Corneria, they had departed when Falco promised Fox he'd take down the guards in the air. There were a fair amount of guards already attacking aerial-wise. As for the ground, not so much. But Fox first noticed that there was an ambush at the academy. Peppy! Fox took his Arwing down to the academy to see the commotion.

Once there, he went to work immediately with his blaster by taking out a large group of Grazton members. Then he rushed into another corridor to find the advisor, Robert, was holding Peppy at gunpoint. Fox gasped as he witnessed it.

"What do you want, you scum?" Peppy asked, yet slightly terrified.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Cornerian General himself. I'll be honored to kill you." Robert carelessly said.

Peppy sprang up at the man, but was knocked back down with the butt of Robert's gun and Robert shot him three times mercilessly at his chest.

"NOOOOO!" Fox cried as he had been running towards them the whole time.

Robert spun around to face Fox as Fox punched him in the face with every muscle of strength in his body combined. The hardened punch sent Robert forcefully into the metal wall. Fox knelt by Peppy's side, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't expect it to end this way.

Peppy started to cry as well as he forced a smile at the fox he had thought of a son to him and said, "Fox, I'm more proud of you than any ordinary father would be. Your father would tell you to be strong and move on past this. You must."

Fox started to cry more as he embraced Peppy in a hug of deep affection. Fox had always seen Peppy as a father-figure ever since his father had been killed by Andross. It was one of the few people he was most afraid to lose. He was also very afraid for Krystal's life. He did not know why, but he still cared very much for his old love and wished for her the best.

"Peppy," Fox started, but eventually couldn't even find his voice, which had been lost in utter sadness.

Peppy continued to hug him back and said, "If there's one thing I've enjoyed most in this hurtful life, it's having the pleasure to train you and watch you grow up into the man your father was, Fox. I see a bright future for you. Good luck, and always remember, to trust your instincts."

Those were Peppy Hare's last words as he died painfully yet eternally gracefully into Fox's arms. It was perhaps the saddest moment Fox had ever come against in his whole life. Fox suddenly felt a rush of anger when he returned his attention to Robert, who was just getting up off of the floor. Unfortunately, dozens of guards arrived and tried to shoot at Fox. Fox was forced to flee and turn down maybe his only chance at revenge. No. He would get another turn. Soon, he would be able to have vengeance. He realized in time that he couldn't take out the guards individually and that no other citizens were in the building, so he simply jumped back into his Arwing and dropped a couple of bombs that had been put into it. He saw Robert take off in another ship before he could have been killed with a few guards. At least he could kill the others, Fox thought. It was a cold, unforgivable feeling.

Fox suddenly noticed a Wolfen coming alongside his ship, shooting down at the ground at Grazton units trying to escape. Fox thought for a moment; could it have been Panther of Leon? Of course not. They wouldn't stand up to any injustice. They only do what Wolf says anyways. So could it be Wolf himself? Trying to claim back some more points for himself? Or was it-

"Fox, is that you?" Krystal asked in a friendly voice.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was very befuddling and confusing to Fox. The moment he heard her beautiful, original voice once again into his intercom. It seemed so strange and peculiar. But at the same time, it was as if at that moment, their paths were truly destined to cross. Fox just wanted to talk to her. He was truly at a loss for words, though. It was like being unsure of what letter next to say at a spelling bee. 26 options. Yet it felt like so much more…

"Krystal?" That was the only word that managed to even come through Fox's mouth.

How in the world would she respond? Had she changed at all? What exactly was going on?

"Fox… I…" It seemed as if Krystal were too unable to make out anything else to say.

It was like reuniting with someone you thought was dead or that you had missed so dearly. It was truly not coincidence that they had just met. It was destiny. It was to be.

"Krystal, listen. I…" Fox tried to continue to talk, but he still yet found it too troubling.

"Fox, we need to talk." Krystal said.

She was right. It was the only way they could explain everything to each other. At that moment, they were both pretty sure how they still really felt about one another. They still loved each other. They wanted to be together. Was it truly a reality they could never grasp? It seemed complicated for several reasons.

They went on Planet Katina, where Fox had kept himself as a bounty hunter. They went to his hotel room and felt like they were closer than ever and that they were actually… together…

"Fox, I never really wanted this! It's the thing I've always regretted most! You don't and shouldn't forgive me for any of it. It's all my fault. I've put you into a position I shouldn't have. I don't know exactly why I ever even did it," She started the conversation.

"No. It's my fault. I'm the one that forced you away from me. I realize now that I shouldn't have. It was foolish and selfish of me. I only wanted to protect you. I would never want to hurt you," Fox said.

Krystal felt a couple tears escape through her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry, Fox. I was overly-harsh and didn't realize what you really meant. I love you, Fox. I always will."

The words that came out just then made Fox feel like his old-self again. Like he was still leading the team. Like Star Fox was still around to save the day and protect everyone. Like everything was the way it should have been… He never expected to hear that ever come from Krystal. Though it was great.

"I feel the same way, Krystal. Believe me, I never wanted any of this either. If I could do anything, it would be to change the reality of the past. It's brought us and Lylat to a dark time. But we have to overcome it. We have to get past any challenges we face. And I have to stop Grazton…" Fox finished uneasily.

"Fox, are you saying you're after them too?" Krystal asked, still not aware of Fox's bounty-hunting job.

"Now, more than ever. I became a bounty hunter just a little while ago. I'm after these scumbags to earn myself a living and show Lylat not to be afraid and to cower behind buildings just because some insane group of guys want to dominate. I want to keep the peace we used to. The team used to," Fox explained.

Krystal sat in brief silence for a moment, then asked, "Why did you say more than ever now?"

"Because they... they… killed Peppy," Fox said, feeling some tears return to his now wetting eyes.

Krystal gasped. It was truly hard to accept something like this while trying to come to a peaceful close. She felt it hard to speak too. Peppy became fairly close to her once she came on the team.

"That's… terrible," she exclaimed. Though it would sound pretty dull, she truly meant it with all of her heart.

Fox stiffened up and thought back to what he said about moving on. He said, "I know, Krystal. But like I said, we have to get through it. I am truly sorry for what I've done to you. I made you feel miserable and that we couldn't be together…"

"Don't say it like that, Fox! I still love you. Can't we be together?" Krystal asked.

Fox sighed and paused a moment, before responding, "I don't know. I hope so. So, tell me exactly how you found out about Grazton, and why you left Star Wolf."

Krystal took a breath and explained, "You see, I started to feel more and more uneasy about being on their side. After we cornered you in Corneria, and… just being with them started to make me feel sick. I knew inside it was wrong and not the right choice. Heck, I didn't really even want it to happen! I let my aggressive side take over me during the Anglar Invasion, and… I just let out a dark side of me control my actions, I guess. I eventually left them when they attacked a group of innocent citizens who were loyal fans, easily fooled Star Wolf was the heroes. I left in the confusion and haven't seen them since. I hope I never do again. Then I got a job as a freelance bounty hunter, calling myself Kursed and eventually, my boss informed me on Grazton. The whole time, I've been after this evil organization that we apparently both know about now."

Fox took a few seconds to take in the information. It seemed pretty logical once he pieced it together. He said, "Last night on Planet Zoness, Falco and I infiltrated a big meeting Grazton held at an abandoned army sea hangar. We found out they're plotting to take over not only Corneria, but the entire Lylat System. And the worst part is I'm not sure if we can stop them."

There was another moment of silence, before Krystal next said, "We can't sit around and let them rule a great nation that has held peace for so very long. Ever since your father started Star Fox, we've always been there to protect the innocent and stop evil at any costs. It's not logical for us to allow them to even conquer anything. We should continue fighting."

"You're right," Fox said. "I'm not going to let them ruin not only the legacy of Lylat, but the legacy of my father's work. We can't fall like this. We have to fight. And win."

Later on, Krystal had retrieved her belongings from Planet Kew and shared a new double room suite at the hotel they got to work together and save expenses. They immediately got to work after explaining everything else necessary and were prepared to move on.

"Corneria's probably almost dust by now at the capital," Fox said. "We should return there first and save what we can, before Lylat loses the planet that holds it together."

Krystal agreed. "Absolutely. After that, we'd better look into what they're after next. Probably the largest and most important planets for resources, control, and power."

Fox and Krystal heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Fox said.

He walked easily to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door to a smiling Andrew Oikonny pointing a gun at him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I wonder where Ms. Kursed could be," Henry pondered to himself at his office back at Planet Kew.

Across from him sat a chimp wearing sunglasses that did not yet provide his occupation and name information to Henry. Normally they didn't allow outsiders, but clearly Lylat was facing a crisis and Henry wanted advantages to stopping it. The chimp had promised Henry he would send in his army troops to help the distress on Corneria.

"Well, by the ways you've talked of her, she seems to be the kind of agent we like at my organization," said the chimp coolly to keep up the small talk.

"Thanks. I guess I'll take that as a complement. So you haven't even told me about your 'organization," Henry questioned.

"I'm afraid my boss didn't want me to give away any major details until we get a contract. You see, we want our publicity to be ensured before all that, since we're sort of a minority company," the chimp replied steadily.

"I suppose I don't have a problem with it," said Henry. "After all, we could be facing perhaps our darkest time yet. So I can take some risks."

"Sounds perfect. Anyways, I have the contract. I'll just need you to sign it in a couple of places. You give us the required weaponry your company produces and I'll be sure to send out my men as soon as possible to not only fix Corneria, but many other planets as well," said the chimp.

"Very well," Henry said.

The chimp slid the contract papers across the table for Henry to sign. Henry took a breath and unveiled a pen from his shirt pocket to sign off. After a minute or so, he handed back the paper to the chimp, who immediately started to check it. Then Henry wrote a note to the main office in the building to secure the arrangements and put it into a chute when he was done.

"So, by the end of today you shall receive your requested items, Mr. You will send your men to Corneria tomorrow, right?" Henry asked.

At a semi-fast pace, the chimp revealed a gun in his jacket and shot Henry three times in the stomach, ending his 50-year life. He was going to send his men to Corneria, all right. But not to save it. To destroy it. He was a member of Grazton.

"It would be an absolute pleasure to kill you, Fox. But that's not what I'm here for," Oikonny started to talk.

Fox kept his calmness and threw back at Andrew, "Then why are you here? I thought I explained to you thoroughly to back off when I taught you a lesson back in Fichina."

Before the Aparoid Attack, Oikonny had taken over his uncle Andross's remnants of army and created a rebellion against Corneria, which easily failed after Star Fox took them out. Oikonny had then fled and met the Anglars, the evil creatures that were born from the depths of acidic Venom. He served them to get revenge on Fox for defeating his army, but was once again defeated. Fox did not expect to see his face again.

"I'll bet you did. But obviously that wasn't the case. You're going to help me," Oikonny responded.

"Or what?" Fox challenged.

"Well, clearly you don't seem to value your life. So I'll just pick off your girlfriend," Oikonny answered, aiming his gun towards Krystal, who had been shocked just as much as Fox since he had burst in.

Fox threw his hand out fast and caught Oikonny's wrist and twisted it hard. Oikonny cried and threw his own fist out at Fox's head. Fox easily ducked the punch and decked Andrew down into the floor and broke the gun by stepping on it.

"Want to re-negotiate?" Fox asked in a mocking tone.

Oikonny spat on the ground and said, "Listen. I know about Grazton. I was there on Corneria when they attacked. They're planting a huge bomb there tonight. I met with a chimp who works for the organization that just killed off a Mr. Henry Jones."

Krystal gasped at the words of her boss's apparent death.

"What? You knew him?" Oikonny asked.

"Yes! He was my boss!" Krystal replied.

Oikonny just seemed to shrug it off. "Anyways, he made Henry sign a contract before shooting him. Now they're getting weapons and they're going to have Corneria totaled by dawn if we don't stop them. They will plant a nuclear bomb at the military station tonight."

"Wait, wait, wait. Just a minute. Why do you care?" Fox asked. If he knew anything, it was that Oikonny wanted only destruction on Corneria.

"They've stolen my father's technology," Oikonny explained. "It was a bomb he had designed during the Lylat Wars that he had also hid on Titania where he invented other machinery. He had told me to keep it safe at all costs. It was actually his life's work in short. Ever since he was still a scientist on Corneria working for General Pepper, he had been designing this to help out the Cornerian Army. I don't want his legacy ruined by these madmen. I'm going to stop them, and I wanted help from pros."

There was a moment of silence. Fox took a while to take in every word Oikonny had said. The biggest question was: was he telling the truth? If he was, Fox wouldn't be that reluctant at all with helping him foil Grazton's plans. But at the same time, Fox couldn't take his chances. The fate of every life in Lylat could be threatened anytime. Finally, he made up his mind.

"Krystal, what do you think?" Fox asked, looking back at her.

She had also been considering what Fox had to think through. She got up from the couch and asked by whispering what he had thought. He answered back. Then she agreed and Fox stepped forward to answer Oikonny.

"Ok, Oikonny. We'll help you out," Fox said.

A few hours later the three had made their way to Corneria. Fox thought about returning to the planet in which Peppy and James were born. The planet Peppy died at. Fox was born to a far-off planet known as Papetoon. It was hard to travel back to where Fox had lost one of his closest friends. It was just like losing his father for a second time. A pain Fox didn't deserve to experience. Krystal was the last thing he had that he loved. Falco and Slippy were good friends, but not as close as he felt to Krystal. If only he could really express his feelings to Krystal, he thought.

"Showtime," Fox muttered to himself, loading his pistol.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Fox, Krystal, and Oikonny hid behind a large group of boxes of weapons that the Grazton unit had received. Many of them were still unloading packages from a large packing truck. Then, they wheeled a large crate with a big 'FRAGILE!' labeled on the side. On its side read 'Cornerian Army'. Oikonny muttered, "My father's bomb."

He also knew because afterwards, they closed the trunk of the vehicle and someone drove it off. It had to be it. One man ran over and broke into a crate with his bare hands and ripped out a large chunk of wood. The others followed and took out dangerous-looking guns.

"Bring me the crowbar," the man that had torn the box commanded to a nearby assistant.

The assistant snatched up a nearby crowbar and handed it to the big man. The big man roughly shoved the crowbar underneath the bomb's crate and ripped off the boxing on the left side. The others helped wheel out the actual bomb out from the crate. It was a massive gray object with many 'Warning!' stickers attached to it. Then five men went over to another long box and opened it, revealing a huge canon. They had a hard time maneuvering it over in front of the main doorway. They were going to place the bomb in the Cornerian Army Center where Peppy's office was. It was close to the Cornerian Flight Academy. It didn't really matter how close it was, though. The bomb would bring almost every main structure built on Corneria to the ground if it wasn't stopped. The problem that ran through Fox, Krystal, and Oikonny's heads was how they'd be able to stop it, though.

Four of them were holding onto the sides of canon while the fifth was loading huge bullets into it and preparing to fire. Once he finished, he took a grip of the large handle and squeezed the trigger. Out came a mighty force that turned the once steel door into a piece of shriveled metal flying far back behind everyone. They all raised there guns and proceeded inside, while two remained behind to wheel in Andross's bomb.

Fox whispered, "Here's the plan: Krystal and I will disable all the guards as best as we can, and Oikonny, you find a way to stop that bomb."

The three tiptoed behind the guards to keep silent and didn't make another noise. All of the military units had already cleared out of the building to keep fighting more Grazton soldiers in the Central City, where Grazton had planned to keep them occupied. They eventually positioned the bomb in the center of the first floor and were satisfied. Then Fox, Krystal, and Oikonny saw a large military squad led by Bill Grey coming their way. Fox grinned to himself as Bill neared.

Fox said, "What brings you here, Bill?"

Bill chuckled softly and replied, "I figured these guys had an ace up their sleeve, lucky for you."

They all put their attention on the bomb up ahead. Bill turned back around and asked, "How powerful can that be?"

"Very," Oikonny replied solemnly. "It will take out the entire city unless we act fast. My uncle designed it on Titania. We don't have time now."

All of a sudden, Bill and all of his troops ran forward fast and trained their guns on the Grazton unit, Bill shouting, "FREEZE!"

All of the Grazton members spun around and started to fire their weapons. The Cornerians and Graztons took cover behind scattered objects and resumed their confrontation with a blaster-gun battle. Bill snuck in a couple of good rounds to kill off some men. He was always trained very well to take out any threats that may come along to Lylat by the Army.

"Let's go!" Fox shouted over the rage of fire.

Krystal and Oikonny followed fast after him into the large office the men were all fighting in. Fox and Krystal immediately pulled out their own guns and joined in to fight Bill's side, whilst Oikonny took his own cover and eyed the bomb. He thought of some way to avoid it destroying the planet. All of a sudden, it struck him.

"Fox, Krystal!" Oikonny tried to sound over the fire.

A few minutes had passed before Andrew had actually thought about an idea. Fox had heard and shouted in reply, "What?"

Oikonny shouted back, "You and Krystal keep fighting. I'm going to fly it out of here in a rocket. The chimp I met knows about it after skimming the area over. It's close by outside. First I've gotta wheel it out. Good luck."

It took Fox a moment before realizing that to stop it, Oikonny was going to kill himself doing it. Suddenly he gasped and shouted back, "Oikonny! You'll die!"

Oikonny gave back a crooked smile and responded, "That doesn't matter. This is my father's legacy. I won't have these monsters destroy it. I've been wrong my whole life about what I've stood for against you, Fox. I apologize. Goodbye."

For some reason, Fox had never felt this sympathy for any villain he had ever encountered. It all seemed to go by so fast. Before Fox knew it, Oikonny had wheeled the bomb out and was out of his sight. It was a very noble sacrifice. Fox felt a tear escape from his eye. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was letting go of something like a friendship.

While Fox, Krystal, Bill, and everyone else kept the fighting up, Oikonny activated the entrance to the rocket and rolled the bomb inside. The rocket was activated manually, so Oikonny couldn't even try to let it go on its own. Besides, he had to get in quite high in the sky before it could prevent serious damage to the actual city. He smiled to himself as he got in the rocket after the bomb and closed the door. He started to take control of the controls, jamming the control upward as much as possible. He had already heard the beeping noise of the bomb. It had been activated before they fought. It wouldn't be too much longer…

In some time, Bill, Fox, Krystal, and the Cornerian Unit had successfully managed to take out every Grazton member, only losing a few men of their own. They dashed outside to make sure Oikonny had taken care of the bomb. Indeed they saw the rocket still flying high into the sky above them. Eventually, it became out of sight. They all watched as a fiery, devastating explosion was finally taken place.

"Everybody in the fort!" Bill screamed as they all dashed back into the office.

They could see large chunks of metal exploding against the ground in deathly collisions they pounded into everyone's ears. As if it wasn't bad enough, some debris came breaking through the glass ceiling and starting fire. They all got underneath large desks to keep safe as what remained of the rocket thudded everywhere around them. Eventually it stopped and they all returned outside.

Bill looked back up into the sky as if to see something else. But nothing else arrived to the surface. Fox continued to feel broken inside for what remained of the people he knew. Who was next? He could only wonder…

Meanwhile, the central Grazton base is located on the deserted Planet Venom, which the organization was starting to rebuild. Jonathan was pacing nervously around in a darkened room only lit by a dim lamp in a corner.

"We can't waste any more time just worrying about Corneria, Jonathan," a shadowy figure in a big chair said.

"I know. You're absolutely right. I'll send more units down to Fortuna and Katina soon," Jonathan replied.

"Good! I wouldn't want to let you go," the other replied.

It was a woman. Katt Monroe grinned as she leaned back in her chair with confidence.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Oikonny's death was still deeply disturbing the thoughts of Fox McCloud. It felt like the blood was on his hands. He and Krystal had returned to the hotel on Katina soon after the successful win on Corneria. They were tired out and decided that they'd go back out the next day. Nightfall was coming soon anyways. Bill Grey and the remaining Cornerian soldiers would protect the planet for the rest of the time until Grazton was no longer a threat. Corneria was obviously the main place that they had been after the whole entire time, but they'd be back soon after other big planets. In fact, they'd be invading Katina the following day, not to Fox and Krystal's knowledge.

Of course, Katt Monroe being the leader of Grazton was not known to Fox and Krystal either. They plopped themselves down onto their beds as soon as they got home and took in some air. What an exhausting life they'd chosen to have. But after all, it was only to protect the good of mankind. They were both too tired to think about anything else but rest. Krystal was the first to speak after a little.

"What do you suppose we should do next?" Krystal asked Fox.

Fox sighed and replied, "No idea. But we'd better make sure that Grazton doesn't end up ruling Lylat. They're taking everyone away one at a time. First Peppy, then Andrew… What's next?"

Krystal shut her eyes for a moment of thought and dismally answered, "I hope nothing worse."

"It's too bad that in our line of work things always did seem to get worse and worse until you, Falco, Slippy, and I could stop it. Ever since Andross declared war on the Lylat System before I even met you, things have never been the same for this galaxy. It seems like Andross had such a strong impact on everybody…" Fox said.

"I suppose so," Krystal filled the air with more words. "Do you think that the threats will never end?"

Fox didn't like thinking of the devastating future of Lylat. It seemed bleak and useless. He finally answered, "Right now, I'm afraid we don't really have any control over what happens. I just wish we could put an end to all of it so that everyone could be safe. That's another reason why I wanted to disband the team for good after we took down the Anglar Emperor. It all went downhill…"

Krystal felt a couple tears return to her eyes from the guilt that had spread across her because of her betrayal against Fox. She hated the thought that would continue to haunt her mind. Star Wolf scared her more than almost anything at this time, even more than Grazton's power. Would they ever cross paths again? She could only wonder at the moment…

"At least we have each other, Krystal. I wouldn't be able to live without you. No matter what happens, I'll always love you," Fox said.

Krystal tried wiping away her tears to think about what Fox had just said. She truly did love him as well, after all. And she was desperate that they'd be together for the rest of their lives. Forever… Time seemed like that ever since Andross has destroyed Cerinia along with her population. Fox was everything to her, after all…

Meanwhile, Falco was busy back at Zoness where he had returned to his apartment. He had lost Fox in the confusion and had decided to return back to his apartment. _Foxie can take care of himself, _Falco simply thought. As he took another sip of the cold coffee to his lips, the door to his room fell helplessly down in a loud thud as five armed guards entered and pinned Falco to the wall. The first man started to interrogate him.

"You are partially responsible for the destruction of Hangar 56 at Area 27 of this planet. Who was the fox with you?" He angrily asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Falco quickly answered, trying to avoid trouble.

Another man spoke out, "Of course you do! Otherwise we—

"Shut up!" The first man cut him off. He then said, "Tell us now or we'll kill you."

Falco lashed out his hand and delivered a mean backhand the first man's face, causing him to clutch at it and start to falter.

"KILL HIM!" He mercilessly ordered.

After shoving another guard into the chair Falco had been sitting in, Falco dove behind a couch for cover as numerous bullets flew over his head and shattered the glass to the floor at his window. Two guards advanced when Falco swiftly kicked one of them down and retrieved his blaster. The other man gave a good kick out at Falco, which Falco rolled across the ground to avoid. Falco continued to roll onto his balcony as the other man continued to shoot his own blaster. Falco took cover behind a table he had out on his balcony and fired well-aimed lasers at his attacker, which successfully pounded into his chest. That man fell to a heap as three others came forward.

Falco recklessly knocked over the table and started to shoot from behind it at two guards, successfully killing another. Falco grabbed a chair at the table by two of its legs and swung it as hard as possible. It flew right into another man's chest, punching all the air out of him and sending him into a chandelier above Falco's kitchen table. The chandelier crashed down and exploded light bulbs across the table. Just then as Falco prepared to finish off the two remaining, the roof of his room exploded into fire as debris and piles of brick fell down to the floor. There was another helicopter there. And it had a bomb. Falco panicked and started to return to the couch for cover from the other two. But then, they cornered him and pinned him down to the floor this time, their guns aimed carefully at his skull.

"This is your last chance!" The first man repeated. "Tell me now or you die along with everyone else in this building! You have knowledge of our organization that can not be permitted!"

Just as Falco was about to give up hope, an Arwing appeared with Slippy driving. Falco grinned with satisfaction.

"Need a ride?" Slippy asked.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Falco happily replied.

Falco surprised the guards with a split kick, sending them both across the room into furniture. Before they could recuperate, Falco jumped out of his broken window onto the wing of Slippy's ship. Bullets slammed into the rear of Slippy's Arwing as they took off from the ugly site. Slippy opened the cockpit and Falco took a passenger seat next to Slippy in the Arwing.

"Phew! Am I ever relieved to see you! I thought that was really my end!" Falco breathlessly said.

Slippy was shocked by this comment. Falco usually retained coolness and worry-free thoughts. Slippy had never imagined his fellow companion in such distress and worry.

"What are we going to do now?" Slippy asked.

"One thing's for sure. We're not going back there," Falco answered.

Just then, a huge explosion sending wave after wave of fire sparks occurred where Falco's apartment used to stand. The helicopter had dropped the bomb. Flames engulfed the now useless building many residents used to live in.

"See what I mean?" Falco said.

"Yah!" Slippy said as he gasped in awe.

"Grazton agents attacked me— Falco started.

"Wait a sec. Grazton?" Slippy asked confusedly.

Falco sighed loudly and shortened up, "Grazton's some evil organization out to dominate the galaxy. Freaks like these never come to an end. You, Fox, Krystal, and me should know that best. Fox and I had infiltrated a meeting they had and got some info. After a battle at Corneria against some Grazton men, I never saw him again…"

There was a moment of silence.

"Slippy," Falco said. "Let's go find Fox."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Katt Monroe nervously paced about her office, thinking about what to do next. She hadn't captured anyone who could talk! Just then, two armed men came into the office with a battered Bill Grey and threw him onto the floor. Monroe spun around and smiled deviously as she realized her victory.

"What should we do with him, Ms. Monroe?" asked a guard.

"Leave me," Katt absent-mindedly replied. "I'll take care of this."

The two guards walked out of the room with complete silence and quietly shut the door behind them, leaving Katt and Bill alone.

"All right, Mr. Grey. What exactly did you do back at Corneria?" She asked with fury in her voice and eyes.

She had recently learned of the Cornerian Army's victory of securing the planet and taking out a huge amount of Grazton units, led by Bill Grey. She would get the truth…

Bill said, "Simple. I protected my birthplace and all the other inhabitants that don't deserve to die at the hands of merciless freaks such as yourself."

"You're not surprised I'm behind all this?" Katt asked, clearly dissatisfied.

"I'm trained to take in surprises like everything else," Bill replied. "Andrew Oikonny, Andross's grandson, is dead. He blew up your bomb with himself."

Katt felt a small smile come to her as she continued, "Excellent. He's always been a nuisance anyhow."

"Why are you doing this?" Bill blurted out.

Katt turned back around to her prisoner. "Power," was the word that escaped her mouth. "Power and control. It may sound stupid and pointless to you, but it will teach this galaxy whose superiors really are. Also, I will gain Falco's respect and marry him. I'm always loved him…"

Bill started to laugh. "He would never get back with you when he finds out the psycho you really are. He, Fox, and the rest will be able to stop you. Just you wait…"

Katt next said, "Ah! Speaking of them, when exactly was the last time you saw them?"

Bill spat back, "I don't need to tell you anything!"

Katt grinned as she pulled out an odd-looking gun and fired a bullet into Bill's leg. He gasped in excruciating pain and fell to the ground, crying out.

"But I think you do!" Katt responded.

"Fine! Fox and Krystal helped me take out your thugs! That's it! I haven't seen Falco since he helped me take down some Anglars at Katina!" Bill said.

"Fox and Krystal are back together?" Katt said surprised. "I suppose that's an advantage for me, though. They'll probably be together when I find them. What else do you know?"

Bill just shook his head around and replied, "I don't know anything else! That's it!"

Katt pushed a button on the wall that summoned the guards. It was an alarm that could be heard in the hallways of the main office building. A minute later, the same two guards returned with blank expressions.

"Take this mutt to the jailhouse. Have a guard watch him. I'm not sure I want to kill him quite yet…" Katt Monroe told the guards.

She finished, "Also, we have a new change of plans. Before we destroy Corneria, we're going to expand by conquering other planets. Tomorrow, we start. First, we attack Katina!"

"Krystal, what do you think Grazton will do next?" Fox asked her.

"No idea," Krystal bluntly responded.

"Well, we need to figure out what they're planning, and fast. Otherwise, they could destroy an entire planet without us knowing," Fox said.

They were in their beds, tired and not entirely ready for the next day that awaited them. They knew that they had to destroy all of the Grazton members to keep Lylat safe. It was the only way to keep balance and peace and justice. For years the system had been under attack, and it was high time that the escapades had ended.

Meanwhile, Lucy Hare was kneeling beside the gravestone of her father. She had recently found out of his death and was more than devastated. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Basically, Lylat was facing its darkest time ever. Everyone wondered if they'd be able to overcome it all…

"Rest in peace, Dad…" Lucy barely managed through tears.

She was at the same gravesite as Fox's dad and Pepper were at. Unfortunately, a lot more gravestones had been built due to the attack Corneria had experienced from Grazton. Out of the blue, Lucy's eye caught a skeletal-like robot walking through the streets and could hear its voice.

"What has happened to them?" Came the robot's voice.

_It sounds so familiar… _Lucy thought to herself. Just then she remembered.

"ROB!" Lucy said as she ran over to the robot.

Falco and Slippy were still flying through the dark, long night in outer space while they were deciding their next destination. Falco had insisted on going to Fortuna to fight more Grazton members, whilst Slippy had the idea of going somewhere unaffected like Fichina or Katina for refuge and safety. Finally they came to a decision.

"All right," Falco said. "Why don't we go to Katina? Grazton might attack that place anytime. After all, Corneria had a lot of military bases built there, and clearly they failed at destroying Corneria. At Fichina, we'll be frostbitten to death. And if we go to Fortuna, we may be captured or overwhelmed by the enemy amounts. I heard rumors that Grazton is mostly there, besides where their actual base is…"

Slippy smiled and generally agreed with this theory.

"OK! Sounds good to me. We can look for Fox there anyways," the amphibian said.

Falco said, "Yep. We'll be able to take out Grazton scum in no time, Slippy!"

Slippy started to ponder then, "Gee, I wonder what happened to Krystal and Star Wolf?"

They would soon find out that Krystal was with Fox, as well as find out about Star Wolf…


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The lean, thin, reptile walked into the Katina Hotel the next morning and strode right up to the tall, female fox that worked there. He felt a goofy grin cross his face as he thought about the loads of cash he'd rake in after this operation was done. He worked for Grazton and was ready for anything and to help the evil organization complete their task. They had already invaded the entire Katina planet. The reptile was their surface contact. He would hack into mainframe security of the hotel and give the signal for the Grazton agents to come. His name was Leon Powalksi.

"Hello, there, Ms." Leon started in his smoothest voice.

"How can I help you, Mr.?" the female fox asked with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"I'd like a room please," Leon said.

The lady typed into her computer and soon after threw a key on the desk, saying quietly, "Room 079. Please enjoy your stay…"

Leon snatched the key and went past her, clearly annoyed with her attitude. Right after him came Falco and Slippy.

"We need rooms," Falco said.

Leon unlocked the door to Room 079 and took off his disguise: a fedora, a trench coat, and purple gloves. _Why do I do the things to make me rich sometimes? _Leon thought to himself. Wolf and Panther were hanging out back at the Sargasso Space Hideout. They had been working for Grazton ever since they blew up the streets back in Corneria when they ambushed Fox. Leon pulled out a sleek-looking blaster gun as he chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, Falco and Slippy received rooms next to each other; Room 083 and 084. It was obviously unbeknownst to them that they were next to Fox and Krystal. As soon as they were about to walk in, Leon stepped outside. They gasped when Leon was still shocked. Before either of them could react, Fox and Krystal came out of their room as well. Leon charged forward at Falco. Falco grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and threw him back into the wall.

Falco and Slippy turned around to greet Fox and Krystal. "It's great to see you guys again!" Falco said.

Krystal didn't know what to say. She felt quite awkward being around them again, since she had betrayed the Star Fox team and all. She had only apologized to Fox. Would Falco and Slippy be able to understand?

Fox smiled as Leon got back up. Leon kicked Falco in the shin and shoved Slippy out of the way before he tackled Fox to the ground. Fox rolled with him on the ground before he sent all of his strength to his legs and sprinted upwards, kicking Leon off of him and sending him across the room. Leon threw a few punches at the air surrounding Fox, barely missing each time. When Leon scored a punch at Fox's center, Fox grabbed onto Leon's wrist and threw him around the room, eventually sending him down a flight of stairs. Leon tumbled down about 10 steps, and a flower pot perched on top of a table shattered down above his head.

"Who do you think I am?" Leon angrily shouted.

Slippy and Falco chuckled as Fox continued to bare his grin. Fighting Leon was just like the olden days Fox remembered all too well. Leon eventually got back up and dashed up the stairs. Leon elbowed Fox and threw him across the floor into Leon's room. Fox quickly got back up when Leon stomped on the same area Fox had once been laying on. Fox delivered a hard punch to the side of Leon's face, followed by another blow to the side of his chest. Leon returned with a punch of his own at Fox. Fox reversed his positioning with Leon, Fox being closer to the door.

"Where's Wolf and Panther, Leon?" Fox asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Leon responded.

Fox finished their short-lived conversation with a nasty head-bonk and a powerful roundhouse kick into Leon's center, sending him threw the window and down to the dirt-covered ground below him. Falco, Slippy, and Krystal soon after arrived into Leon's room to find out what had happened. Also, the female fox at the desk had run up to find out what the commotion was.

"What happened up here? Where's that lizard?" She asked.

Fox couldn't force back a smile as he replied, "He checked out."

Slippy and Falco laughed again. A short while after the comic relief, a bunch of Grazton members flowed into windows, doors, and any other entrances they could find. The female fox screamed and panicked as she fled down the stairway and back to her desk. The four former Star Fox members looked at each other, exchanging looks as a swarm of Grazton soldiers surrounded them, three with guns.

"I'll take care of the enemy outside with my Arwing," Falco said, making a run for the stairs.

The enemy easily became distracted by him as they started to fire their guns at him. Fox decked a man to the floor and retrieved his gun. Krystal and Slippy took out others quite easily with simple hand-to-hand combat. Much of the Grazton Army didn't stand a chance against the Star Fox team members. Fox grabbed two men by their hairs and bonked their heads hard together as Krystal and Slippy continued to kick and punch as hard as they could. Many citizens of the hotel were flocking out of the hotel, screaming in sheer panic.

"How are we going to be able to stop all of them?" Fox asked.

As Krystal took another guard down to his knees, she replied, "I'm not sure."

Slippy pulled out a wrench from his pocket and slammed it into a man's stomach and eyed the wrench strangely after the man collapsed to the floor.

"I didn't know I was that helpful," Slippy muttered.

Just then, Falco blew a hole in the roof of the hotel and waved down at Krystal, Fox, and Slippy. He was seen shooting more laser fire towards men on-foot attempting to get into the hotel. Fox, Slippy, and Krystal climbed onto the rooftop as the guards below continued to shoot at the ceiling, causing rubble to plummet over their heads. Slippy got back into Falco's cockpit.

"Fox, Krystal! You two had better get into your ships! I took care of most of the enemies on the ground. Let's get outta here!" Falco said.

Fox and Krystal dashed across the rooftop of the hotel as more bullets whizzed overhead. They eventually got to their ships and took off. They saw the hotel building start to catch fire as they flew away. Fox and Krystal had guns, bombs, and some extra equipment with them already. Falco and Slippy rejoined Fox and Krystal alongside in their Arwing as hundreds of explosions at once plowed through the entire surface of Katina. As soon as the four entered outer space, they could literally see explosions on the planet from a far distance. Grazton had conquered their first planet.

Fox was relieved and said, "That's the last time I ever go to Katina. How about you guys?"

Falco and Slippy said a worn out 'Yah' through the intercom as they all slumped back into their chairs. They had barely escaped with their lives. Just then, they saw a lone Wolfen come into view from Katina. It was the Rainbow Delta, Leon's ship!

"Thought you get rid of me that easily, did ya?" Leon said with an evil cackle at the end.

"Leon! You're going down!" Fox exclaimed upon hearing Leon's survival.

Two more Wolfen's came into the distance as a low voice pitched, "I'm afraid, Fox, that it's me that's going to be the one to take you down."

Wolf O'Donnell grinned as he let out a bellowing laugh.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"So, Fox. Care to tell me why you took my girl?" Wolf asked with a slightest chuckle.

Krystal snapped back, "He didn't _take _me! I left your stupid squadron to be with him again!"

"It sounds to me as if you regretted coming to me," Panther said slowly, and somewhat menacingly.

"I won't hesitate to kill any of you!" Leon shouted.

"Leon! Shut your mouth, you annoying lizard!" Falco said irritably.

Fox agreed and said, "It's your mistake coming back to fight me again, Wolf. If you still had one ounce of your brains left, you'd leave us alone."

Wolf chuckled again and said, "That sounds like a challenge, Fox. I'm going to end our rivalry once and for all right here. This is the last time we meet."

"Have it your way!" Fox replied.

In the next moment, tons of laser fire was shooting all throughout outer space as Star Fox and Star Wolf once again engaged into another dogfight. It was intense, dangerous, and each individual was putting all of their strength and determination into this fight. It was like the sum of all of their encounters… downed to one more fight. Wolf and Fox were both determined to finish each other off, once and for all! Ever since their fight at Planet Fichina when Wolf had been ordered by Andross to kill Fox, their relationship had built up to this very moment…

Falco scored a few good laser bolts at the side of Leon's ship and laughed with successs.

"Alright, Bird-Boy, I see how you wanna play!" Leon responded in anger.

Leon fiercely shot his own fire back at Falco, with only one successful blow to the rear of Falco's ship. Leon gave a maniacal laugh in triumph to his hit, angering Falco even more.

Meanwhile, Krystal and Slippy directed most of their laser-fire to Panther Caroso's ship.

"Why do it, Krystal love? Why do it at all?" Panther asked in confusion.

"I'm not in love with you, Caroso! Eat this!" Krystal furiously shouted back.

In response to Panther, she hurled a bomb at his ship from the hatch of her Arwing. It successfully clung on to the side of Caroso's ship.

"Oh no," he muttered helplessly.

All of a sudden, a miserable fate came to Panther when his Wolfen exploded into oblivion, with a fireworks-display of sparks and fire. The entire ship was torn apart like a weak play-doll as Panther was heard screaming to his death. That was the last time anyone ever saw him. Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Falco just sat there in their ships, shocked. They thought that'd never happen…

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!" Wolf screamed in anger, firing a whole shower of bullets at Krystal's ship.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox shouted.

There was no time. Krystal wouldn't be able to avoid all of the fire. Fox accelerated his ship as fast as he could and got in front of Krystal's Arwing. He had to protect her to the end. He knew he had to.

"NO! FOX!" Krystal was devastated by his move.

She was prepared for death. She knew that anything in the galaxy could have happened. But she wasn't prepared to see Fox die right in front of her eyes. Was this it? Was this the end? What would come next? Was this to be the end of Fox McCloud? Would there be no legacy left after James? Would Wolf O'Donnell really kill him? Would Fox McCloud die…

Bullets mercilessly slammed into Fox's Arwing, throwing him off completely and causing his ship to fly out of control. A bullet had managed to hit Fox's leg. Fox gasped and fell down in pain as his Arwing whipped him through the cockpit. _This is it…_ Those were the three words that crossed Fox's mind as he felt himself the most helpless he had ever felt before. Wolf was going to kill him. Fox's ship flew wildly towards Planet Titania nearby. He fell unconscious as he entered the planet's atmosphere and slumped back into his chair.

"FOX! DON'T LEAVE US!" Falco shouted.

"COME ON, BUDDY! COME BACK TO US!" Slippy added.

Falco and Slippy felt more heartbroken then they ever had before at that moment. Suddenly the idea that they'd never think they'd have to face came to their minds: Fox had died. But could it really be? Was Wolf really that evil? Falco felt for one of the only times in his life, tears, fill up his eyes. Slippy was already helplessly breaking down, more than torn apart over Fox's fate. And Krystal…

Krystal was overcome with rage, but at the same time, her sadness overwhelmed her much more. She could no longer see through her eyes when the uncontrollable tears came to her upon seeing Fox in that situation. He had told her that they'd be together forever. That he'd always love her, no matter what. Was this the day to be when no more of that affection would come to her, the day she'd never see him again? That's what her mind certainly told her. Revenge on Wolf hadn't even occurred to her. In fact, she didn't even seem to notice Wolf or Leon any more. All she cared about was Fox…

Just then as Wolf could hear the crying and pain that surrounded him, he instantly knew he had made the biggest mistake he had ever made before in his life. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he thought about the pain he had just inflicted upon the Star Fox team. It was the worst he could do to them; take away their best friend. It was worse than anything he had thought he could accomplish. He would always regret this moment, and he would always feel guilty. That was the last time he ever wanted to see anyone ever again. He suddenly felt a couple of tears come to him as well. Sure he was rivals with Fox, but he had never wanted to actually kill him. He flew off from there as fast as possible. Leon felt surprised Wolf had done it. Originally, Wolf would have killed Krystal for killing Panther, though. Wolf wasn't the type to kill someone like that. Leon had been a cold-blooded assassin for some time now, but that was the most disturbing thing he had ever seen.

He did not follow Wolf. He knew Wolf wouldn't want him to, anyways. Leon set a course for the Grazton headquarters and scurried out of there as fast as he could. He wasn't going to work for Grazton anymore. He couldn't afford to see something like that ever again. The entire scenario was very unearthly and scary for everyone there.

Out of the blue, Krystal drove her Arwing as fast as possible down to Titania after Fox's ship. Slippy and Falco were taken by surprise by this choice.

Slippy said through tears, "Sho-Should we g-g-go after her?"

His lip had quivered at the end. He thought for sure that Fox had to be dead. How could Fox have survived that? It seemed impossible for sure…

"No," Falco answered grimly. "Let her go on her own. She needs time alone. We'll meet up later."

Slippy and Falco parked their ships in the middle of space as they watched Krystal enter Planet Titania in search of Fox. A beautiful glint of the sun came into view as the darkest time of Slippy and Falco's lives passed over.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Everything had happened so fast. Panther's death, Fox's fall, Wolf's realizations… Leon Powalski had already set a course for Grazton Headquarters on Planet Fichina and was on his way now. Falco, Slippy, and Krystal hadn't cared about Leon or Wolf after what had happened. Katt Monroe had figured that Fichina was the perfect place to hide out and put the main base at. After all, there was hardly anyone living there, and the place was basically a barren wasteland. Lucy Hare had quit teaches astrophysics there just a little while ago. Star Fox had been there on some occasions: They battled Star Wolf during the Lylat Wars before Krystal had joined, Fox had gone on-foot to stop Pigma Dengar when he had taken over the climate control center, and Fox had battled against Star Wolf and Andrew Oikonny there as well during the Anglar reign of terror. Already three members of Star Wolf had died; Panther, Pigma, and Oikonny. Who was next?

Nervously, Leon had hopped out of his Wolfen and made his way to the front entrance. Katt had installed a security system code generator into the wall for extra measures in case they were found out. Leon entered the code correctly and entered the eerie, dull building. The gray walls and ceiling collapsed around Leon as he made his way to Monroe's office room. He didn't like working for Grazton whatsoever, especially since Fox's death. He was very uneasy as he approached the door to Katt's room and knocked three solid times.

"Come in!" Katt Monroe shouted across her room sharply.

Leon carefully opened the door and gently shut it behind him. Katt's eyes narrowed upon his arrival and she set her hands in front of each other on the long table.

"You're late," she impatiently said.

"I know, Ms. Monroe. But I have rather shocking news to tell you," Leon replied.

Before he could continue, Katt snapped, "Where's Wolf and Panther?"

Leon chuckled to himself and replied, "Well, ya see, it's kind of a long story. After fighting Star Fox on Katina, the three of us battled Star Fox again in space, and…"

"Wait a second! What do you mean by Star Fox? I thought they hadn't found each other!" Katt Monroe said angrily.

Leon laughed again. "Well, I'm afraid that wasn't the case. Falco, Slippy, Krystal, and Fox have all reunited…"

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE COME TO TELL ME?" Katt Monroe shouted furiously.

"No, No, No! Of course not!" Leon said.

He continued, "Unfortunately we have lost Panther to death and Wolf has left us."

"WOLF WAS MY BEST AGENT! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT HE JUST LEFT?" Katt shouted again.

"Please, Ms. Monroe! Here's where it gets good: Fox McCloud is dead! Wolf killed him off for you."

Katt got a smile to come to her when she heard 'the good news'. She leaned forward and said, "Excellent. Panther was always annoying anyways. I'll have a Grazton unit track down Wolf so that we can get him back."

"What should I do now?" Leon asked.

Katt turned to face him and said, "You've done well, Leon. Now that McCloud is gone, the three of them won't be that hard to get rid of. Besides, they're the only ones left that could possibly stop me now. And they won't! As for you, Leon: I'm afraid your assistance to me is no longer necessary."

Leon always had been a cautious creature, and he still was. He dashed out of the door as fast as he could when Katt had pulled a blaster gun from a drawer in her table and started to fire at him. He ran through the long, narrow hallways that surrounded him as Katt returned with many guards. They all mercilessly fired at him through the hall. He barely managed to avoid all the gunfire and entered a room where Bill Grey was kept in a cage. Leon quickly unlocked the cell and delivered Grey's freedom.

"Why are you doing this?" Bill asked Leon.

"There's no time for me to explain! You've got to get out of here now! There's a tunnel behind your cage behind that vent. Go into it and escape through a passageway! You have to save yourself!" Leon answered.

Bill saluted him and quickly started to crawl through the exit Leon had mentioned. Just then, Katt and many guards entered the room, holding Leon at gunpoint. Katt smiled as she raised her blaster to Leon's temple.

"You have always been quick, Leon. But in this case, it looks like I was quicker," she said.

Leon threw a hard punch into Katt's face, sending her back into the rest of the guards. Leon wouldn't die without a fight. He scrambled past the dazed guards and found a box of explosives. He lit a fuse on fire. It wouldn't be that much longer before the entire thing blew up a third of the Grazton base. He knew deep down inside of himself, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy would win. He figured this was the least he could help them. And he also realized that there was no escape. He would soon be surrounded. But he knew his fate…

Just when Katt and the Grazton agents entered the room, a mighty explosion flashed in front of them as a huge chunk of the building had been blown off. Bricks and walls were flying randomly everywhere, smashing many Grazton agents and giving no mercy whatsoever. Many of the Grazton agents there didn't survive, with the exception of only two and Katt Monroe. After recuperating from the shock, she gave a stern, annoyed look as she saw the smoldering skeleton of Leon Powalski.

"Now that Leon is out of the way, we MUST get Wolf back. His agility will be an advantage to us. We must start to get ourselves back together immediately if we are to conquer Lylat. But first, I'd better dispose of that annoyance Bill Grey," Katt muttered.

When she entered the room with Bill's cage, she found it empty. After about four or five seconds, she clenched her fists and yelled out furiously.

Meanwhile, Bill had managed to steal an Arwing from the docking bay and slip away during the explosion. He knew exactly what he had to do. He had to re-gather all of his troops and inform Fox of what had happened. Before it was too late…

Krystal had gotten out of her ship as soon as she landed on Titania and was searching around the barren wasteland miserably. She knew he had to be nearby, dead or alive. But how could anyone have survived that fate? Dried tears stained her already streaked face as she cried helplessly in wonder. But a miracle had suddenly just then taken place; she saw Fox's ship in ruins, half-buried in the sand. She ran over to it as fast as she could, trying to forget her crying and get over it. She shuddered when she saw Fox leaned backwards in the chair of his cockpit, his eyes twitching half-open. Fox opened the cockpit window for her as she scrambled in and threw her arms around Fox.

"I thought you were dead, Fox!" Krystal cried.

Fox returned her affection with the hug and managed to say, "Krystal… Everything's going to be ok…"

"Fox, I'm going to make you better!" Krystal said.

"Krystal… where's Slippy and Falco?" Fox managed to ask.

"They're back in space…" Krystal replied.

"Did you win… against… Star Wolf?" Fox asked.

Krystal said back, "I don't think anyone won. Wolf and Leon fled away. Panther is indeed dead. We need to leave, now!"

Fox smiled and started to shift out of the seat and got out of his broken, dilapidated Arwing. He and Krystal started making their way back to her ship as they walked through the whipping winds and sands of Titania.

"Thanks for coming for me!" Fox cheerily said to lighten up the mood.

"I knew you couldn't have died, Fox. I just knew it!" Krystal replied.

Fox chuckled and said, "Well, I guess I'm still the veteran I used to be, eh?"

Then, Krystal noticed the bullet wound to Fox's leg as her eyes sparked with dreadful surprise. She quietly gasped, but it was loud enough for Fox to hear.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her.

She replied, "The wound in your leg… are you all right?"

Fox looked down at his shoes as he replied, "I'm fine… just an injury I got from Wolf…"

They arrived at her ship and she opened the cockpit, letting Fox get in first. He sat in the back and she got into the front. She drove them away from the barren, overly-hot planet when they flew into the skies above them. They eventually returned to outer space, where they found Slippy and Falco awaiting them. However, there was a second ship there… Slippy and Falco were both in just Falco's, but who was…?

Before Fox and Krystal could even start to ponder at it, a familiar voice came, "Fox! Krystal! We've got to stop Katt Monroe!"

Bill Grey had returned safely to the Star Fox team.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Bill Grey must have told those rats about our plan by now!" Katt Monroe furiously said to herself.

A guard walked up to her and said, "With permission, Miss Monroe, they would be no match for us anyways."

Katt shook her head and replied, "Don't you dare underestimate their strength, Robert! You know how strong they are! They've defeated Andross's seemingly impossible army, those treacherous dinosaurs on Sauria, the Aparoids, and the Anglars! And they've already taken down most of our men!"

Robert had returned to Krystal. He was the one responsible for Peppy's death. Robert had been assigned as a major general of the Grazton Army, and had been Katt's most trusted servant. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Katt said. "Let them come to us… then they'll see who's really in charge… Call in all troops from Katina, Corneria… everywhere they are! With our entire army, there's no way they can win!"

Over the last hour or so, the reunited Star Fox team and Bill Grey had discussed what had happened and caught up on the current situation.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE KATT'S EVIL!" Falco said once they had finished.

Slippy agreed, "Me neither… it seems so unlike her. Weren't you two-

Falco cut him off and said, "Yah! She was my girlfriend! And now look! She's responsible for the deaths of thousands! We've got to stop her now!"

"Katt doesn't seem like she'd ever do such a thing. Why would she do this?" Krystal asked.

Bill replied, "She said it was for power, control, and for your respect, Falco."

There was a brief silence. Falco snapped out of it when he said, "No way! I'm not gonna let her destroy Lylat, my friends, or nothing! We HAVE to stop her."

Bill Grey said, "Indeed. I thought we should assemble some of my remaining troops on Corneria and ambush the main base. She's on Planet Fichina. Leon destroyed a good chunk of the place when he blew himself up…"

Falco said, "Leon's dead? Man, this is the craziest day of my life!" 

After a few more words, the five traveled back to Corneria to gather Grey's troops. They found them scattered across Corneria, making sure that the Grazton Army didn't attack them. The city was already in shambles now, and they were lucky the entire planet wasn't destroyed. They found as much troops as possible before they decided that they needed to start planning an attack on Monroe and the Grazton hideout. They all headed down to the old, ruined research facility, where Beltino Toad and some academy members were hiding out.

As soon as they arrived and Slippy found Beltino, he rushed over to his father in tears and embraced him in a giant hug, exclaiming "DAD! I thought Grazton would have killed you!"

Beltino cried as well as he replied, "It's okay, son. I'm here. And so are all of you!"

He finished as Slippy let go and he noticed the Star Fox Team reunited, also accompanied by Bill Grey and some Cornerian troops. He chuckled as other academy members got out of hiding places to see that friends had come.

"I'm so pleased all of you are unharmed! Please, do make yourselves comfortable!" Beltino insisted, having the Star Fox team and the Cornerian troops sit down on leather chairs scattered across the old research department room.

Slippy said, "I haven't seen you since Amanda's funeral…"

Beltino sniffled once again as he said, "I know, Slippy old boy… I'm so happy to have you all back into my life again. There's, uh… Someone else I would like you all to meet as well."

Lucy Hare and ROB 64 came from another room to greet all of the Star Fox team and the Cornerian troops with a happy smile. She went to Fox first, tears returning to her eyes.

"Fox! Did you know about Pep-

She was cut off as Fox finished, "Yes. I'm sorry Lucy…"

Lucy cried for a bit more, but quickly enough regained her confidence as she said, "It's so great to see you all again! Grazton are madmen! They have to be stopped!"

Fox replied, "We're working on it. We'll be storming their main base on Planet Fichina. You're welcome to join. And it's great to see you again, ROB!"

The robot walked forward a bit more as he said, "Scanning… Fox McCloud. It has been a while since our last encounter…"

ROB. He would always be the same robot since he had been programmed. Fox chuckled at the robot's usual remark as he turned to face all of his allies gathered together.

"Listen, everyone! I'm not going to let Grazton bring down Lylat no matter what! They've already destroyed our way of living and our natural habitat! I'm not standing for it any longer. Here's the plan: Now that we're all here, we can finally attack the main base. We go to Fichina as soon as possible and take out the entire base, all the men, and the leader, Katt Monroe…" Fox explained.

Lucy was a bit shocked as Falco whispered to her, "I know. It's a long story…"

Meanwhile, Fox continued, "We can't give up at any costs whatsoever. We hit them as hard as we possibly can! Show them no mercy. Bill Grey, I want you and your troopers to take out every Grazton member you can find. Lucy and Krystal, you two should free the prisoners they're holding there! Falco, Slippy, and I will take out Monroe. Commissioner Beltino: take us in the Great Fox II and wait with ROB 64 while we're battling. The outcome of this battle relies on all of us!"

They all agreed as they assembled together and Beltino Toad opened a garage door, revealing an old, dusty Great Fox II ship that had been stored there since the Anglar's Invasion. They all started to board it, taking pistols, machine guns, grenades, etc. for the final battle. Finally, Fox and Falco got on last.

"Falco… Are you gonna be ok? Ya know, about Katt…?" Fox asked, suddenly worried about Falco's mental outlook of the situation.

Falco sighed heavily as he replied, "Star Fox was created with determination, strength, and justice, I'm positive of it, Fox. I'll do what it takes to get the job done…"

Then the two made their way in. After closing the ramp, the massive ship took off into the smoky skies of Corneria. Eventually, they reached the starry skies of outer space once again as Fox continued to drive the way to the ice-planet. They took off at maximum speed, surpassing many planets; Corneria, Fortuna, Zoness, and Katina. Finally, they reached Fichina, and they went into the surface, to the final mission…


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Beltino Toad parked the Great Fox II right outside of the Grazton base as Cornerian Troops, Bill Grey, the Star Fox team, and Lucy slid down ropes to the mountainside of the base. They started climbing up as fast as they could, all ready to engage the enemy head-on. As they continued to climb, a Grazton agent noticed all of this and went to Katt Monroe's room to inform her.

The agent came and panicked, "Miss Monroe! The Star Fox team are attacking the base! What shall we do?"

Katt Monroe spun around in her chair and shot the guard quickly with a silenced blaster gun. The guard fell to the ground in a heap as he died with no significance. Monroe smiled as she pressed a button to sound the intercom, saying to all the guards scattered throughout the base, "We're being ambushed by Star Fox. Take them out at once."

By this time, the Star Fox team, Cornerian troopers, and Lucy had made it to into the base. Bill Grey had kicked down the door and started shooting his machine gun in a frenzy, followed by his troopers. Star Fox followed, led by Fox, who was already scrambling around for cover when he met hundreds of laser bolts coming at him from blasters of Katt's men. Everyone was shooting their weapons in a crazed, insane manner, each team determined to win the fight. Fox witnessed many Cornerian troopers and Grazton men starting to go down. Eventually, Cornerian troops managed to take out that hallway, with 20 men remaining at the end. Bill Grey waved his hand at everyone else, signaling for them to follow.

They reached the next hallway, finding the prison cells with many helpless creatures inside of them. After about a good six seconds, a couple more waves of Grazton troops came with guns, already firing at the rebels. All of the rebels took cover behind crates, boxes, walls, etc. as bullets slammed all over the room, searching for a target.

Fox called across to everyone, "Lucy and Krystal! Take care of the prisoners! Bill, have your troops eliminate these guys and as much Grazton men as you can find. Slippy and Falco, we're goin' after Monroe! Everyone go!"

Krystal and Lucy made a run for the prisoners cell room as numerous bullets whizzed past their heads, coming way too close for comfort. Falco and Slippy joined Fox and they dashed through a corridor to the left, in search of Katt Monroe's office. After searching through about 3 or 4 halls, another group of Grazton soldiers attacked, already shooting their machine guns as fast as possible. Fox, Falco, and Slippy all got cover as the bullets continued to slam into objects scattered through the room.

Not too much longer, Bill and his troops had easily managed to take out the Grazton troops that had first ambushed everyone. They proceeded to split up into three different hallways, to end every last Grazton member as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Krystal and Lucy had finished up unlocking the cages that contained many innocent civilians that had been abducted from their homes. The prisoners soon after hijacked a few ships from the hangar at the Grazton base and were on the way home to their families as the battle raged on at the base.

Falco had just shot the penultimate guard with his blaster gun as the last one attempted to sound the alarm. Slippy dashed over and pulled out his wrench, slamming it onto the top of the last guard's head. After being conked out, he fell out of the window and buried into a pile of snow that would soon cut off his oxygen supply and finish him.

Fox grinned as he commented, "Out cold."

Falco remarked at the defeat of the guards, "We'd better hurry before Katt can even escape! She'll have found out we're here by now."

Fox, Falco, and Slippy continued to advance to Monroe's office. After running five or so minutes more, they finally came to a door with a label 'Katt Monroe' on it. Falco pushed Fox and Slippy out of the way as he kicked down the door with all of his might and charged in with his gun. Fox and Slippy followed his lead into the room.

They were surprised yet not surprised to see that Katt Monroe was not there. All of sudden, the door was shut behind them and locked. Falco charged over to the door and tried to open the handle, but it was of no use. All of a sudden, they heard a devious laugh as a picture of Katt Monroe appeared on a screen attached to the wall.

"It looks like you fell right into a trap, you three! Now I finally have the chance to finish you off!" She said.

Followed by her words, about 12 or so guards threw over the long table in the center of the room, who were hiding underneath it the whole time. They all had powerful, fast machine guns and were scattered across the room. Fox, Falco, and Slippy did not dare move, for they knew they were probably finished. Falco was the first to talk.

"Why are you doing this, Katt? Why did you attack everyone? All those innocent people…?" He asked, enraged.

Katt laughed again as she answered, "I wanted to please you, Falco. I did this so that we could have the galaxy all to ourselves, and get those pesky _'friends'_ of yours out of the way!"

Falco retorted, "And you did that by killing so many people… I'm not going to let you get away!"

Fox and Slippy got the hint and lashed out at three or so guards closest to them. They immediately took the machine guns into their own possession and started firing at the remaining troops, but there were too many. The three dove behind the knocked-over table for cover. Bullets made more than plenty of holes in the table as the remaining 8 guards fired as best as they could. Fox, Slippy, and Falco all fired right and left, still covered behind the table. The trio proved to be more than tough enough, when eventually all the guards came down. Falco kicked the table and got up after Fox and Slippy.

"Where are you, Katt?" Falco angrily snarled.

Katt Monroe was still shocked to see they had managed to take out all of her guards. But she decided to surprise Fox, Slippy, and Falco by answering their question unexpectedly. She came through a hidden door in the wall, holding tightly to a blaster gun in her right hand. She smiled as the closed the secret door behind her and faced the three Star Fox members.

Falco noticed the gun at once and instinctively said, "Don't do anything you'll regret, Katt!"

"Yah, what he says!" Slippy agreed.

Fox remained silent. It was the moment of truth…

Meanwhile, Beltino had ROB secure the Great Fox II (it was already parked on a hillside) and went inside the base to join the others. He was greeted by Krystal and Lucy, who were making their way through the halls to rejoin Fox, Falco, and Slippy.

"How is it going in here?" Beltino asked.

"Pretty well, we assume," Lucy answered. "Commander Bill Grey and his troops have taken out most of the Grazton soldiers. Fox, Falco, and your son went after Katt Monroe last time we saw them. We were just about to rejoin them."

Beltino nodded and agreed, "We'd better find them immediately."

The now joined three dashed down the hallways in search of Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Katt Monroe.

Back at Monroe's office, the four were very still. They all had guns. What could happen?

"Listen, Katt! You're going to jail silently. I'm not going to hurt you. Just drop the gun and come home," Falco urged.

At that moment, Katt realized Falco didn't care at all about her. She knew nothing else mattered. She grinned as she faked solemnly nodding and answered, "If you say so."

And then… she fired her gun. Three times in a solid, dangerous row. She was not aiming at Falco. And she was not aiming at Fox…

Slippy Toad felt tears in pain rush to his eyes as he collapsed to the floor. Falco and Fox's eyes ripped open as they rushed to their friend's side. Slippy was crying as he tried to talk, but he could barely even manage words through his mouth.

Katt Monroe approached closer as she said, "You'll suffer the penalty for opposing me."

Just then, the unthinkable happened. Katt Monroe raised the gun to own head. And fired. She thought Falco didn't care about her anymore. She thought she had nothing left to live for. That was that.

Falco tried to ignore her outlandish decisions as he felt tears coming to his own eyes. He was crying tear after tear at the pain of Slippy. Fox was in mental agony as well, joining the crying. Slippy looked up at the two of them and managed a smile. Then, he also managed to finally talk.

"It's ok, Fox and Falco. Everything's going to be… all.. right… I want this. I'll see Amanda again! I'll join her and we'll be together again… Good… b-

Before he could finish his last sentence, Slippy Toad gracefully passed away in the arms of Fox and Falco. A few seconds later, Lucy, Krystal, and Beltino arrived. After seeing Fox and Falco crying and his son on the floor, Beltino rushed over, his eyes filled with panic. He started to join crying as pain filled his sad, horrid thoughts.

"My boy! My boy is dead! No! NO!" He said as he realized that his only child had died.

Lucy and Krystal eventually started to realize that they were crying too. After a half hour or so of grief and misery, the five decided to reunited with Bill Grey and his unit and get back to the Great Fox II. They all eventually came back together and packed themselves into the massive ship, ready for home.

"It's over," Falco muttered.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They had all arrived home to Corneria after leaving Fichina. The world hadn't been destroyed after all. Star Fox had once again prevailed. But so many sacrifices… Was it really worth it? Corneria was still in shambles partially, but Bill Grey, his men, and everyone else back on the planet would do their best to restore it back to the way it was. Star Fox had bombed the Grazton base upon raiding it so that no one else would find out anything. It would just be another memory to remember…

Not too long from this, Fox and Krystal truly realized how deep their affections were for each other and were married by Beltino Toad. Falco was Fox's best man, unsurprisingly. After the Grazton had put their mark on Lylatian history, they had finally come to a gruesome end. Beltino had opened up a new repair and auto shop with Arwings, Landmasters, etc. for sale and would continue to be a salesman to the day of his death. Lucy had died of disease around 5 years after the Grazton's Invasion. Bill Grey soon resurrected and became the new ruler of the Cornerian Army, creating a new peace and justice to Lylat.

Fox and Krystal lived to the end of their lives in peace and had one son, named Marcus James McCloud. He would create the new Star Fox team. Lucy had gotten married to Bill Grey not too long after the Grazton's attack and had a daughter named Sarah Hare (Bill and Lucy both agreed to carry on Peppy's legacy). Also, Falco Lombardi had served as a role similar to Peppy's when he joined the team as well, having something to do for the remainder of his life. He would always seek adventure in his life…

Another pilot named Brody Smithers, a brilliant combatant from the Cornerian Academy, had also joined the new Star Fox team led by Marcus. He became good friends with Marcus. Slippy was not to be forgotten by anybody, not Fox, not Krystal, not Grey, not even Marcus or his new team. He was remembered as a brave, former veteran of the Star Fox team. There is one last thing I must add…

Dash Bowman, the grandson of the mad scientist Andross, had rebuilt a new, beautiful Planet Venom and created a new army to rival Corneria like many years ago. One day, Bowman declared war and wanted to conquer the Lylat System for Venom. The new Star Fox team would defeat his evilness and save Lylat again, from the help of the changed Wolf O'Donnell, whom was never seen by any original cast other than Falco ever again. And thus a new, bright galaxy was born…

**The End**


End file.
